


I Know Who I Am

by InfernalScreeching



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, everyone gets some love, how does one tag?, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalScreeching/pseuds/InfernalScreeching
Summary: BNHA characters X reader self-insert.Y/n L/n was never the most social person, for good reasons of course. But with a few chance encounters, life would utterly change for her...but will it be for the better?





	1. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: before I start this…I’m not even gonna deny that the reader is basically Toph from atla. I just thought for an embarrassingly long time about what it would be like if Toph interacted with the bnha peeps soooo yeh, enjoy?

The scowl on the young woman’s face never faltered as she followed the old principal to her new class in Aldera Junior High. Why Y/n had to join school in the middle of the final year was beyond her. She was perfectly fine being homeschooled and up until now her grandmother felt the same. 

Her tired sigh made her thick bangs float up a tad before floating back to cover up her useless, ‘dead fish’ eyes. She’d be training or reading or literally doing anything else in something far more comfortable than the traditional ‘sailor girl’ uniform she was forced to wear. If only it wasn’t for that damn Nezu…

 

Y/n dodged another one of the giant fists aimed at her head with ease. Her smirk widened behind the wooden kitsune mask she donned so these thugs wouldn’t recognise her outside the arena. The sounds of cheers and boos filled her ears, she tasted a slight metallic tinge on her tongue, her muscles pleasantly ached from use; and she loved every bit of it.

Her bare feet shifted nimbly to the right as she raised her hand forcefully. Pillars of rock were formed quickly to her command, angled just right to knock her opponent off the ground and land with a loud thud a few feet away.

Y/n’s heart pounded in her chest from the sheer exhilaration that never failed to form when she used her quirk to fight. The fact that brawls like these were illegal also helped to add to the thrill. 

Using quirks recklessly was strictly prohibited so underground ‘stadiums’ like these were havens for various types of people. Not a place for heroes, not a place for villains either. It’s just a place for people who like using their quirks to fight others, get some cash or just watch two people beat the shit out of each other before one yields.

Y/n has been going to this particular one for a while now to let off steam, or if she wanted to save up to buy something. The ‘Ringmaster’, as he likes to go by, took an immediate liking to her once she knocked out all four of his bodyguards when they didn’t let the ten-year-old girl in. 

This fight was much like the others; big guy with flashy quirk completely underestimating her, she taunts and toys with them before eventually knocking them down Blind Bandit style. She was happily surprised, however, when this thug with some sort of dual quirk that included incredible upper arm strength and having the head of a bull (His stage name was ‘Minotaur’).

Minotaur slowly got up on his feet, huffing and puffing angrily as his red eyes glared at Y/n.  
“Aw, you mad, cow?” the girl sneered and got into a loose fighting stance, joints all relaxed to irritate her opponent a bit extra.

It did the job quite nicely as he became blinded (hah) with rage from being humiliated by a little girl. He charged at her, horns pointed and thicc arms out to pummel her. 

Y/n inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth as she felt the processed earth vibrate beneath her feet, letting her now exactly what the Minotaur was doing.

Her left leg rose forward with the purpose of digging her heal abruptly into the ground. This in turn formed a growing mound that hurtled towards her unfortunate enemy. 

That was a hit the Minotaur wouldn’t be recovering from very soon. 

 

…

 

“Later, Y/n-chan~ Remember to call ahead next time if you want to fight,” the flamboyant Ringmaster reminded her as the said girl waved him off and pocketed her winnings.  
“Alright, alright, gnight,” she drawled, feeling satisfied but tired. 

With her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, the girl made her way home into the cool night. The thin soles of her shoes letting her ‘see’ with her feet, allowing her to know she was being followed by what seemed to be a man and a child.

Y/n’s shoulders stiffened as she held her equipment bag tighter but tried to appear as normal as possible. Using the benefits of her quirk, she noticed the perfect opportunity to loose her stalkers around the corner.

A turn to the right and a forceful movement of her arm was all it took for there to be a solid wall between her and her supposed pursuers. 

 

…

 

“I’m home!” Y/n called out as she began to kick off her shoes, dumping her bag to the side and taking off her coat. The sweet smell of gran’s infamous meat buns filled the warm air of the cosy house for three.

A soft smile tugged on her lips as she leaned down to scratch the spoiled house cat, named Punchy by his eleven-year-old owner at the time, behind the ear. The girl froze, however when she heard the muffled sounds of her grandmother talking to someone, followed by the sounds of laughter. 

“Gran?” The girl padded down the hall to get to where she heard all the hubbub. 

“Oh! Y/n there you are! Quickly, wash your hands and come to the kitchen for dinner, we have guests,” the elderly L/n responded finally as she peaked out to see her only grandchild in the hall. 

The adolescent raised a brow before nodding slowly and turning towards the bathroom. Now that she paid more attention, she could feel her family member setting the table with the help of a man and a child with some sort of mutation quirk. 

Her suspicions began to form as she dried her hands, but she trusted her grangran’s judgment. That suspicion only grew as all conversation stopped once she entered the kitchen. Y/n bowed her head a tad and got a couple in return as she took a seat.

“It’s lovely to meet you L/n-san. Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? I am UA’s principal!” the ‘child’ turned out to be a mouse-dog-bearlike man, as he performed his usual introduction. The girl blinked a bit in surprise, having heard about the infamous highschool for people who want to be heroes. “This is Aizawa Shouta, a teacher from my school!” He continued, gesturing a hand out to the man sitting next to him.

“…Nice to meet you,” he drawled before taking another bite of a tender bun.  
“Have you heard of UA, L/n-san?” the principal asked in a friendly manner as a cup of tea and a plate o’ buns were placed in front of her by her elder.  
“I have heard of it, sure. It’s that school of heroes, right?” she offered before taking a generous gulp of her drink. Nezu nodded with a hum, happy enough with her answer.

“Well, every year, we have an entrance exam that includes a written exam and practical exam that is welcome to everyone,” he began as Y/n began eating as silently as she could. What? She gets hungry after using her quirk.  
“But, every year we also get two or three recommended students who have proven capable enough to use their abilities without the need for taking the exam.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed a bit behind her bangs as she started to pick up what he was putting down. But she wanted him to officially finish talking before she said her piece, so she began to eat her second sweet-chilli dipped bun; just how she liked it.

Nezu lifted his tea cup up to his face before continuing.  
“We couldn’t help but notice your particular skill while fighting as the ‘Blind Bandit’.” Y/n choked on her pork bun at his nonchalant remark coupled with his calm sipping of tea afterwards.  
“We also know of your blindness and long lineage of heroes in your family. There are no cons with you joining my school, only very promising pros.” 

The principal slipped off his chair once he finished his tea and began to head out the door, not after bowing politely to her grandmother.  
“Well, a letter will be sent a few months to let you know about the uniform and whatnot. You can decide whether you’re going or not by then.”  
Aizawa straightened up from scratching Punchy under his chin and stood up, repeating what his boss did as he followed after. 

“Thank you for stopping by Aizawa-san, Nezu-san. Do feel free to stop by whenever you wish. I’m sure Y/n will think long and hard about what to do next,” she assured as she saw the two men out the door, leaving the stupefied teen behind. Well…at least if she was a hero she could legally beat the shit out of people. 

She couldn’t hide that that idea was starting to sound better and better as it played in her head for the thousandth time. 

Her shoulders stiffened as she heard the door close quietly before the sound of rabid angry-grandmother footsteps filled the house.  
“L/n Y/n!”

 

…

 

Y/n grimaced as she recalled that fateful night. Oh the lungs on that woman were still as powerful as ever at the age of 87. She had the feeling that she had to endure months of this shitty school not so I could ‘get used to being with other people’, but as some sort of punishment for going where I wasn’t supposed to. 

“Well, here is your class, L/n-san, and here is your schedule. I’m sure your teacher will have someone to show you around and whatnot,” the old man mused as he handed her a sheet of paper. Absolutely useless, was her immediate thought as she referred to both the paper and the principal while he walked back the way they came.  
“If you need me, I’ll be in my office!” 

Y/n scoffed and folded the schedule twice to fit in a small pocket in her bag. She grumbled a few more curses for good measure before taking a deep breath through her nose. The proud girl would never admit it out loud, but in that moment, she didn’t remember a time that she was more scared. 

Her clenched fist raised reluctantly and knocked on the class room door…


	2. First Impressions are Important

Y/n’s shoulders were stiff as she feigned indifference once she was called to enter the classroom. All conversation ceased and she could feel all eyes on her. She was suddenly completely and utterly conscious of her almost permanent bed-head, cuts and bruises from previous fights and the awkwardness in her movements in the unfamiliar clothing. Well, fuck.

“Ah, speak of the devil, this is the new student,” the teacher mused, making the girl inwardly sigh but nod regardless. She did her best to ignore the oh so obvious whispers about her. Not anything she never heard before, by all means. The girl wondered briefly if anyone in this class ever even thought an original thought before.

“What’s up with her hair?”  
“I heard that an American transfer student was coming, maybe it’s her?”  
“Dude, check out the bruise on her cheek, she must be some sort of Yakuza love-child!”

“This is L/n Y/n, she’ll be in our care now for the rest of the year,” the adult in the room silenced the quickly escalating rumours that already began spreading across the student body like venom in a blood stream. “Be mindful of the fact that she’s blind, meaning L/n can’t see so take extra care.” 

Son of a Bitch.

It took all of her energy not to deck the inconsiderate, incompetent imbecile right in the schnoz. The whispering that briefly stopped only restarted tenfold. Her knuckles turned white as she wrapped them tighter around the straps of her bag. Fuck, this will be a very long few months in this class.

“You can sit in the seat behind Midoriya,” he addressed Y/n as she took note of the spike in the already rapid heartbeat of a boy in front of a vacant desk through the cement foundation of the floor. Jeez, this Midoriya had the heart-rate of a rabbit, as if he’s made of a bundle of nerves, poor kid. 

Before the pompous prick could say anything else regarding any sort of escort to her seat bullshit, the girl walked to her assigned place after muttering a sarcastic ‘thanks’. She revelled in how the ass fumbled a bit in surprise as she slumped in the wooden chair.

“Eh…anyway, since you’re all third years, it’s time for you to think seriously about your future. I’ll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…” the teacher, let’s call him Mr Douchebag since Y/n wasn’t bothered in the least to remember his name, paused dramatically in his formal speech.

“You’re all…pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?” The new girl raised a brow at how Mr Douchebag threw the worksheets up into the air, pretty much being the essence of annoyance to the girl. 

“Yes!” Chaos was unleashed as everyone began demonstrating their…pretty useless quirks for combat. I mean, one girl’s quirk was just making her hair stand up vertically. One guy just elongated his neck to disturbing proportions. Y/n scoffed under her breath and crossed her arms while mildly curious about the two who didn’t flaunt their stuff. 

“Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!” Mr Douchebag continued enthusiastically stroking the ego of all quirk users while making a half-assed attempt of seeming like a responsible adult. Midoriya quietly raised his hand in front of her. Now why can’t they all be like this guy that seemed to be 50% hair and 100% not ready for this mean old world.

“Teach!” her thoughts on how to protect the quiet child were cut short when the other student who didn’t show off their quirk started talking. Jeepers, this guy seemed like the total opposite of the rabbit-hearted boy. “Don’t lump us all in the same group. I’m not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!”

Ouch. Well, Y/n was definitely thinking along those lines, but she wasn’t going to say it out loud. From the embarrassed and angry protests from the others, she gathered that the cocky guy was called ‘Katsuki’. She snorted at the comical scene that followed with Katsuki calling his classmates ‘extras’. What, does he think he’s the protagonist of some anime or some shit?

“Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to UA High, right Bakugou?” The blind girl stiffened at the mention of the high school she was going to go to. Cue the various sounds of awe and admiration. Jeez, no wonder he was so cocky. Y/n let out a long, hopefully unnoticed sigh from her nose. All this ego boosting leads to no vital character development for any good anime character anyway…

Her attention was grabbed once again by the interesting reaction of the walking nervous-system in front of her. He lowered his head down, seemingly trying to disappear. Honestly, same.

The human Pomeranian (Y/n had to forcefully swallow down a snicker at that powerful and very true image) jumped onto his desk in a quick, confident manoeuvre.

“I aced the mock test! I’m the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA! I’ll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name’ll be inscribed on the list of top earners!” this guy was literally doing a different ‘powerful pose’ for every very high aim that he was going for, making the girl question of her sanity was slowly slipping away.

“Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to UA too right?” This statement from Mr Douchebag made the Pomeranian freeze and the rabbit to flinch hard. Uh oh. Y/n jumped a bit when the whole class suddenly started laughing at that fact, making the girls insides boil and churn.

If there was one thing that she absolutely detested more than anything, it was the hypocrisy of humanity. This was a fine example of that exact thing. All these people who claimed they wanted to be heroes were openly laughing at a defenceless, smol student just like them. And the teacher was letting them away with it!

“Huh, Midoriya? No way!”  
“You can’t get into the hero course just by studying!” 

She felt a small swell of pride when said boy, albeit nervously, began standing up for himself. Too bad it got practically lost amongst all the laughter.  
“Th-they got rid of that rule! There’s just no precedent…”

But before you could say ‘quirkless’, the boasting boy appeared and fucking demolished Midoriya’s desk with one hit with his explosion quirk. Was the teacher seriously allowing this to happen?? The bully victim landed harshly on his behind, vulnerable to the bully’s onslaught.

“Hey Deku! You’re beyond rejects-!” Before the blonde could continue, he was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter from the new girl, shocking the whole class. Y/n forced herself to bark bitter laughter at the whole situation, deciding right then and there that a ‘Deku defence squad’ was in order, even if it was only her. 

“Hah? The hell are you laughing at?” Bakugou snapped, smoke emitting from his palm impatiently as she girl wiped amused tears from her eyes.

“Ah, nothing, nothing, just…do you know what irony means? Or what a hypocrite is?” she calmly asked, standing up to face the accused while the whole class waited in anticipation. Still the teacher did jack-shit.

The taller male clicked his tongue, not appreciating the- as far as he was concerned- useless extra intervening with his twisted hobby.  
“Of course I do, dumbass. The hell does that have to do with anything?” he sneered, eager to get on with it while looking down at her, literally and figuratively.

“I just thought it was funny seeing that in a class full of students who want to be heroes, you all seem like a bunch of villains to me. Unless the whole meaning of heroes has changed,” she drawled with a lazy grin, stunning the students further into gob-smacked silence.

Who the fuck was this chick who talked down to the infamous Bakugou Katsuki? Did she want to die?

“Defend the defenceless and beat the shit out of evil doers, right? That’s what being a hero means,” Y/n continued as she stepped closer to the two. Midoriya looked in awe while Bakugou looked with quickly burning rage, hand twitching. The former lad flinched a tad when the female pointed at him. “He has much more heroic qualities in his pinky-toe than all of this shitty school has put together!” 

“Oh yeah, L/n wants to go to UA as well, right?” Mr Douchebag commented as if the tense standoff wasn’t happening. This seemed to break any sense of resolve Bakugou had as he swiftly grabbed Y/n by the collar of her uniform, but the girl grabbed his wrist tightly before he could lift her up. A stalemate.

“K-Kacchan!” Midoriya protested uselessly as he scrambled up to his feat, not wanting to see his new saviour pummelled.

“Shut the fuck up, Deku!” ‘Kacchan’ spat, growling slightly at the smirk on the irritating girl’s face. He gave one right back, all wide and forced. “Like hell a blind weakling like you would ever get accepted by UA.” The bully was taken aback when the girl tightened her surprisingly strong grip and began snickering. 

“Accepted? Bitch, I got recommended!”


	3. Of Quirks and Journals

Once Y/n put Bakugou into a state of questioning his place in the universe- and probably many other things along with it- the teacher finally intervened. The male gritted his teeth and let go of her shirt reluctantly, revealing how the light material was now singed from the mildest use of his quirk. 

The blond’s scowl deepened at the shit-eating grin on her face as he turned around and headed back to his seat like the scolded child he was. Y/n dusted herself off, feeling justly smug about the whole event. Midoriya stayed standing, utterly stupefied along with the rest of the class from what just happened.

 

Maybe it was also because his desk was destroyed.

 

The girl kicked away the rubble of the desk to the back of the classroom. With considerable ease, she lifted her own desk and replaced his while the teacher began to teach. Once the rabbit-hearted boy realised what she was doing, he shakily raised his hands to try and stop the extra act of kindness.

“A-ah, you don’t have t-to do that L-L/n-san-“ he stuttered as quietly as he could in fear of disturbing the class further, not really sure what sort of honorific he should use for the girl who stood up to Kacchan without fear. She was, after all, the first person to ever stand up for him. Like a true hero...

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I’m gonna use it,” she assured him, not nearly as bothered to keep her voice down. She couldn’t write, well, not in any way this shitty school offered. Midoriya opened his mouth to protest but decided against it once he thought a bit more, sheepishly thanking the girl. 

 

Y/n sunk down in her seat, crossed her arms and began to doze off. Man could this man drone on about nothing. What subject was this even? Ah, who even cares? To her, this day was already as productive as it could possibly get. It was only the first class and she already made a statement, a firm ‘don’t fuck with me’ statement to her classmates.

Of course, this didn’t apply to the sunshine child she helped out. Would he count as a friend yet? What even is the boundary between acquaintances and friends? Why do social things have to be so complicated??

 

 

Before she knew it, Y/n had actually fallen asleep while resting her heavy eyelids. She knew she shouldn’t have stayed up all night listening to that audio book. Oh well, now she could do it more often especially since she could sleep in class. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone would notice since her eyes were hidden behind her unkempt bangs and short hair (for practicality). Well, unless she slept-talked again…

“Ano…L-L/n-san?” Midoriya nervously nudged the sleeping girl as everyone else began to leave the classroom. He jumped when she woke up groaning slightly. The girl rubbed her eyes to wake herself up a bit more before stretching her arms up as high as she could, her back arching until a satisfying crack was heard. Ugh her shoulders hurt, but that was a damn good nap. 

“Hah?” she muttered, a tad disorientated from just waking up. Once Y/n placed both feet firmly on the ground, it was clear what the issue was. They were the only two left in the classroom. “Oh…thank you for waking me…Midoriya, was it?”

 

The said boy stiffened, feeling his skin flush from his hairline to his toes. A girl is talking to me!  
“Y-yes!” the girl almost winced at how rapidly the poor child’s heart was beating as he managed a tense reply. She stood up slowly and swung her schoolbag over one shoulder lazily. 

“Oh, can you help me out with somethin’?” Y/n recalled her predicament and reached into the depths of her bags for her schedule, getting a meek ‘of course’ as a response. “Can you tell me where to go, or even what my classes are?” 

She handed him the sheet, bitterly thinking about how eager the staff was to tell everyone how she was blind, yet they failed to put that fact into any practical consideration. The heart-rate of the boy thankfully began to calm down a bit as he quickly scanned the familiar timetable.

“A-ah, you have most of your classes with me anyway, since we’re in the same base-class,” he commented with good reasoning. “You’re in a different English class, etto…and math class, I don’t think there’s any other difference. I-I could show you to your classes, if you want.” The girl nodded and stuffed the paper in her bag once again, putting in the effort to smile gratefully at him.

“Thanks Midoriya, if you wouldn’t mind,” Y/n replied, thankful also for the fact that she could be with the walking ball of sunshine for many classes, y’know, for protection reasons of course. “And uh, you don’t have to use any honourifics for my name. I don’t much care for formalities.”

 

The taller student was momentarily grateful for the girl’s blindness so she didn’t see his great impersonation of a tomato. However, he failed know (yet) that she could probably guess since she could feel his heartbeat.

“O-okay L/n-sa- I-I-I mean- L/n!” Midoriya practically shrieked as the two began to walk out of the classroom. 

 

Oh my sweet lord fuck off, this guy was too cute. Too precious. She couldn’t help but snort as a result from her thoughts. Ah, she didn’t mean for it to seem like she was laughing at him. Fuck it, just change the subject to make the silence less awkward, she frantically thought as he led the way.

“So…what’s the deal with the walking fire-hazard? Is he that pissed-off at everyone 24/7?” Y/n finally thought of something that mildly interested her to start up a conversation. He jumped a bit as a result of her talking, probably since it broke him out of whatever train of thought he was having. Jeez, she never realised people could be so jumpy before she met Midoriya. 

“A-ah you mean Kacchan?” He managed to recover from his shock, albeit amused by her choice of words to describe the rather explosive character. “He…doesn’t like me very much. We practically grew up together but, ever since he got his quirk, and since I’m quirkless, he’s been…” he trailed off, unsure exactly how to describe his ‘friend’s’ behaviour to someone who was basically a stranger.

Y/n grimaced, foolishly not expecting a tragic backstory rant. It still irritated her to no end how Bakugou picked on him just because he couldn’t fight back. Well, that’s what it seemed like so far. I should at least wait until he finished talking before making my decision. She ignored the fact that the halls were basically void of life while patiently letting Midoriya gather his thoughts.

“He was always encouraged for having such a powerful quirk, so I suppose it led him to think he could do anything. I kind of admire him for that…” he admitted more to himself than to the girl walking with him. Her eyes widened as she came to a sudden realisation. 

“No character development!” Y/n announced suddenly, startling the poor boy once again. Said boy looked at her confused, not sure that he heard her correctly.  
“Eh-?”  
“That Baka-gou thinks he’s the shit cause he never encountered anyone who could challenge his position of power! He never went through any major struggle, therefore his character never got the chance to grow!” she explained with newfound enthusiasm before a wide smirk grew on her face. “Heh, until now that is.”

The green-ette blinked, eyes wide at her speech. The more he thought about it, the more her jargon seemed to actually make sense. But her last statement caused a chill to go down his spine. She firmly clasped his shoulder, tilting her head in his direction with great confidence. 

“Don’t worry, Midoriya, I’ll knock him down a few pegs,” Y/n assured her new friend (she was almost certain now that he revealed a bit of his past that it would be fair to call him a friend) as he grew pale at her implication. 

“I-I don’t think that’s a good-“ steam practically erupted from his ears when the girl interrupted his worries with her hand pressed to his mouth.  
“Don’t even worry about it, I’m among the recommended to U.A. remember?” This comment did little to soothe his mind, but he figured it would probably be useless to fight against her.

 

Midoriya sighed before nodding in surrender, noticing that they arrived in front of their classroom for history. He gulped and said a little prayer in his head (to All Might) that all would go well for his new friend. She was definitely interesting, with the ability to read situations with little to no effort and think of a solution. Whether the solution would actually work is a whole other discussion entirely. 

All he could do was hope as L/n confronted the old, grouchy history teacher to explain why they were 3 minutes and 32 seconds late to class. Hope for good things to come…

 

Good things did come finally as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. So far, Y/n’s favourite subject was lunch, simply because she was able to just chat with Midoriya aimlessly without being bothered by anyone. It made her happy that the boy seemed a little less jumpy around her which was a significant ‘good job’ in her book. 

He was surprisingly blunt at times since he had almost zero filter when thoughts came to mind as he more-often-than-not muttered his thought-process out loud. This led to her discovery that he was a huge All Might fan-boy. He loved all heroes really but none of them compared to his admiration to the beacon of hope. 

 

Y/n packed her bag after the agonising math class without anyone worth her time as she recalled one of the topics of lunch conversation for the two. 

“S-so L/n, what is your quirk?” Midoriya spoke up after a while of comfortable silence as they ate. The said girl swallowed the big of her lunch she was eating and raised a brow slightly as he took out a notebook of some sort.

“Earth manipulation,” she started, brow raising further as he began to write, mouthing out the words she said. “Traditionally just rocks but if I focus hard enough, I can move anythin’ that comes out of the earth.” He took a moment to process this information with an awestruck look on his face before rapidly scribbling the new data.

“How does it work?” He questioned, like an reporter eager for a new scoop. 

“Well, I just…focus on the earth and rocks and move it,” she continued to explain. “It needs a bit of effort though, a bit of gestures and what-not.” Y/n paused for a moment before adding for good measure, “it requires a lot of energy though, so I need to eat a big meal before I do anything major.”

 

Midoriya glanced over the new record in his Hero journal before closing it and putting it away.  
“Thank you, L/n!” he beamed like the sun, making her rub the back of her neck modestly.  
“Ah, it’s no problem, really,” she waved him off with her other hand, thankful he got some joy out of recording information about her quirk. Y/n grew confused and a tad anxious however when he grew really quiet.

“Midoriya?” she asked hesitantly, not willing to know if she fucked up their friendship already. Her heart sank a bit as he stiffened like he was being called out for doing something he shouldn’t have been. “What’s the matter?”  
“N-nothing!” he responded way too quickly for her liking. 

It wasn’t hard for her to tell that he was lying. So she turned to face him completely, hands on her knees as she leaned forward to him.  
“Mi-do-ri-ya, I know you’re lying. Spit it out,” she pressed, anxious about what he was so reluctant to say.

The male gulped, sweating bullets and averting his gaze in shame for what he’s about to say.  
“H-h-how can you…?” he forced himself to try say what was on his mind for a while, hands moving nervously around his eyes. Luckily for him, he wasn’t forced to finish the dreaded sentence as the girl understood.

“I use my quirk,” she explained patiently, not a hint of anger in her voice that the timid boy was expecting. He looked at her once again with awe but this time with added confusion. Y/n looked down at her feet before continuing. “I ‘see’ things with my feet really. They feel the vibrations of the earth so I can tell where everything is. Like a mole.”

Midoriya never knew quirks could have such benefits. Every once in a while, he guessed, there was someone with some sort of disability that was aided by a quirk, turning their so called ‘burden’ into a benefit. The girl would never fathom how it struck a chord in the quirkless boy.

 

 

A few hours later, Y/n found herself waiting for him outside the school since he asked her, after a few failed attempts with stutters and red cheeks, if she’d walk home with him. A good few minutes had passed since she began waiting, so the girl began to walk around the perimeter of the school to kill time.

On the left side she found a quaint little pond with fish inside. Y/n was too distracted by her surprisingly pleasant discovery that she didn’t notice the half burned copy falling until it hit her head before landing on the ground. 

Fighting back the urge to yell and cuss out the fool who dropped their copy out the window, the girl picked up the nearly destroyed book. She almost dropped it immediately because of how hot it was. A realisation dawned on her right then and there as her fingers felt the grooves made by a ball-point pen on its cover.

“I’m gonna kill that Pomeranian bastard.”


	4. I thought only paper beats rock...

Three figures exited the school building and Y/n knew immediately that the prick was leading them. He was slouched ‘cooly’ with his hands deep in his pockets. Safely concealed around the corner, a smirk spread across the girl’s face. Now all she had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. 

 

The angry blond turned his head to face his one of his side kicks, probably to insult them while boasting at the same time. Perfect. 

 

With a simple flick of the wrist, a brick-shaped chunk of earth popped up in front of her victim’s foot. Thanks to perfect timing and his poor posture, Bakugou swiftly face-planted to the ground. Y/n covered her mouth to conceal her victorious cackles as the human ticking time-bomb exploded at his shocked entourage. 

She noticed through the silent giggles that Midoriya appeared at the entrance, probably having thought his bully would’ve left by now. He was surprised instead to find a dirty faced Kacchan yelling at his two shadows. The girl winced as the rabbit-hearted lad was caught like a deer in the headlights once Katsuki noticed him. 

“Oy, what the hell are you looking at, Deku?!” he snapped, channelling his embarrassment and anger to torment his old friend. Once the blond took one step forward, his crimson eyes widened when two slates of rock rose from the ground to sandwich Midoriya. Before he could respond, the slates moved the shrieking boy away to safety. The bullies could only watch with a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment as the greenette continued to be dragged until he disappeared around the corner of the school, leaving only a dust cloud behind and a trail of drag marks.

 

 

Izuku stopped his panicked noises when he saw he was being dragged towards the friendly face of Y/n. But he only relaxed when he stopped moving and the rock returned to the earth from which it came. The girl grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Now he noticed she had his notebook in her other hand.

“Heh, sorry ‘bout that. It’s not the most comfortable mode of transport but it’s pretty effective,” she mused as the boy smiled meekly while he dusted himself off, Kacchan’s words still ringing through his skull.

“It’s alright, thank you L/n,” he replied, trying not to sound as dejected as he felt. It didn’t work in the slightest. Midoriya unintentionally made her big heart crack in two. 

“Hey, I uh- is this yours?” she scrambled to say something, anything to lift up his spirits but chickened our last minute, holding out the slightly charred copy book.

Y/n’s heart sunk when it didn’t help. He hesitated before taking it from her. Ah fuck, he was trembling. With the little people experience the girl had, she didn’t know what to do other than just be there. Hopefully it wasn’t cocky to say that maybe, just maybe her presence was enough for now. She nearly jumped when he broke the silence first. God, he was already influencing her…

“L-L/n? Can I ask you something?” Midoriya peeped with the same vulnerability as a lamb with a broken leg. Fuck. It took all of her willpower not to blurt the automatic, stupid response of ‘you just did’. No, this was serious talk, and serious talk needed serious responses. Jeez friendship is hard.

“Of course you can, what’s up?” she encouraged with the softest voice her pride would allow her to talk with. Ah, Y/n was going soft. The boy turned his head away from her momentarily, as if gathering his thoughts. Her heart pounded in anticipation. Will she fuck this up? 

“Did you…really mean it? Wh-when you said I was…heroic?” Fuck this boy will be the death of her. 

 

Midoriya’s weak heart spiked once again when he heard her chuckle in the softest way through her nose. He always knew deep down that this was a possibility, that she’d laugh at him. The sound, now that it was becoming reality, was bittersweet. It made him want to hear it more, but under any other circumstance. His head lowered in shame automatically before he realised he didn’t really need to hide his face from a blind-

His spiralling train of thought was interrupted abruptly by a gentle hand placed on his head. The heat from the fond hand spread down his already trembling frame as he hesitantly looked at her face. Midoriya’s vision was blurry but he still saw the genuine smile on her half hidden face, no sign of hostile mockery. Maybe just the playful kind.

 

“What a stupid question to ask,” she murmured gently, starting to ruffle his soft locks. She couldn’t help it, it was like bunny fluff. “Of course I meant it, every word. You have all the right qualities to be a top hero.”

“B-b-but I’m-“ he tried to protest but Y/n was having none of it.

“It’s because you’re quirkless and you still want to be a hero regardless that makes me absolutely certain that you’ll be one of the best.” Her hand moved to clasp his shoulder firmly as she got as swept up in her speech as he did, after noticing his uniform was charred there too. “Do you know how many people there are out there who think a blind person can’t become a hero?”

Midoriya’s breath hitched, he hadn’t even considered the similar situation she was in, making him feel guilty. That guilt prevented him from pointing out that the girl had powerful quirk that complimented it.

“A lot of people underestimate people like us, so that’s why when we shove granite up their assholes, the victory will be all the more sweeter,” Y/n finished with a pat on his shoulder.

 

The girl was quite proud of herself with her morivational speech, hoping that there was some sort of epic lighting to add to the atmosphere. It would’ve worked better at sunset or something. She didn’t feel the tense atmosphere anymore anyway. Well done Y/n, you didn’t fuck up.

Then why did she hear sniffling? 

Y/n’s eyes widened, and she ‘saw’ Izuku rubbing at his eyes and cheeks. No, god, she thought she said something right. What did she do that was wrong? She wanted to reach out and help him but pulled back, she hadn’t meant to hurt him more, fuck. She was about to apologize when he shook his head quickly. 

“Th-thank you.”

 

Her panic subsided so a lopsided grin could form with ease.  
“Hey, that’s what friends are for.”

 

The next few minutes were full of uncomfortable yet comfortable silence as Y/n brought her hand up to comb through his hair again in a soothing manner, patiently waiting for him to calm down. At first she assured him softly with ‘its okay’s and ‘take your time’s but that seemed to only increase the waterworks. So the only thing that interrupted the silence were diminishing sniffles and hiccups. 

“Heh, maybe that’s your quirk, Midoriya, to be able to cry powerful streams of water without getting dehydrated,” she joked once he calmed down significantly, standing straighter than before. To her relief, it got a laugh out of the boy as they began to walk towards the gate of the school grounds. 

 

 

The two teens found out they lived in the same direction, more-or-less, as they walked through the mostly silent street with Sakura petals dancing in the soft breeze. Once Y/n asked her friend about what was contained in his copy (after she advised him to purchase some hardbacks), his nervousness ebbed away. She could feel secondary passion for these heroes from his voice alone. Even though the girl would usually tune out rants like these, his childlike excitement kept her engaged and entertained. 

It wasn’t until they reached a one-way street that served also as a bridge for the road above that she felt a twinge of unease. It was enough to block out Midoriya’s rambling for her to think properly. 

The sewer below must be going crazy, she thought as she felt small but constant tremors from disturbances in the water below them. Someone must’ve either taken a colossal shit or…something must be down there. Her senses heightened as they passed the manhole, her form tense and ready. 

 

“-erything okay? L/n? A-ah sorry for-“ Midoriya’s more nervous rant was stopped before it could begin when Y/n grabbed his forearm and dragged him until they were a few feet away from the manhole she spun around with a fighting stance, tugging Izuku to safety behind her. 

“L/n?”

“Stay behind me. Somethings coming,” she warned, glad that she wore knee-length leggings underneath her skirt. If she had to fight, she wouldn’t want to flash her new friend now would she? Y/n was going to protect him. She will protect him.

 

Seconds that seemed like hours passed before some large mass of goopy liquid seeped from the sewers, making Y/n grimace at the smell. It towered over them, reaching the top of the tunnel.

“A villain?!” the greenette commentated before rummaging through his bag for a pen or pencil so he could document the impending fight first hand. 

 

The girl held back a sigh but felt more nervous than she usually did before a fight. This time, Izuku’s safety was on the line. Perhaps his life was on the line as well as hers. This was a real villain. She clenched her fists at the terrible pairing, since she couldn’t feel liquid as well. Guess I’ll just have to chuck rocks until a pro comes along. Pathetic. 

“A medium-sized invisibility cloak and a brat trying to be a hero…” the protagonist snapped out of it when the ripoff flubber spoke, it’s form compressing down.

“L-L-L/n he’s going to-“

 

The liquid villain leaped suddenly with surprising swiftness like a predator to its pray. Ah, so that’s what he was going to say. Y/n instinctively raised her dominant fist, as if to deliver a mean uppercut to someone’s jaw. Instead of delivering an instant knockout, however, the girl raised a thick wall of concrete between them and their enemy. She broke into a bit of a sweat, since processed earth was always more difficult for her to manipulate. 

The two stepped back a bit as a caution as Izuku forgot about writing things down. He looked at his friend with starry eyes.

 

“A-amazing, L/n!” he encouraged, making the poor girl bashful. Ah the genuine, fan-boyish way he talked was new to the youngest L/n. The victory was short lived, however, when the blushing girl wasn’t aware of the crafty enemy slipping through their wall of defence, passing by the minuscule cracks. 

Splitting himself into tiny streams to go unnoticed, the villain moved till he was behind his soon-to-be vessel. Y/n’s hair stood on end as the creature took form quickly, too quickly for anything to be done. 

“Midoriya!” 

 

His hero copy dropped to the floor almost soundlessly as the villain engulfed him at all angles. Izuku’s eyes filled with tears for the second time today as he clawed at the liquid uselessly. Breathing turned less possible by the second as his new friend panicked. Her useless wall crumbled into rubble.

Too scared to accidentally hit him with her quirk, Y/n resorted to try physically pry the monster’s dirty form away from the sweet boy she wanted to protect but couldn’t. She should’ve told him to run, but he wouldn’t have left her behind. She should’ve taken the longer way home that was closer to his, but he wouldn’t have wanted to burden her. Her thoughts drowned out what the liquid was saying as her brain was going haywire for a solution.

She used her quirk to keep her feet firmly in place so she’d have a better chance to free him. No matter how she grabbed or swiped away at the villain, his impossibly hard grip never relented. Her movements grew more desperate as Izuku’s actions got weaker. 

 

Thud. 

Clang!

 

Just when the two teens lost hope, the manhole cover wizzed passed them like a frisbee, catching the attention of the villain. Y/n didn’t stop her struggling but took note of the muscley figure of a tall man at the opposite entrance of the tunnel. 

“It’s alright now, young man and lady,” spoke the confident, familiar voice. The ‘young lady’s eyes widened. It can’t be…can it? “I am here!” he announced, putting her mind at ease almost instantly. At any other time that her only friend wasn’t on the brink of dying, Y/n might’ve laughed at how the number one Hero was dodging the enemy and preparing one of his most famous attacks while holding an ordinary, plastic bag of groceries. 

 

“Texas Smash!” 

 

The wind pressure he caused from one punch alone caused the villain to explode. Aw gross. Y/n’s eyes widened as Midoriya was now released and began free falling. She willed her feet to be released as she caught the boy before he hit the ground. A curse or two slipped passed her worried lips as she lower his knocked out form to the ground. At least he was alive. 

Once she double-checked his vital signs, Y/n turned to the approaching hero, forcing a smile. 

“Thank you for saving him,” since I was useless to do so, she wanted to add but didn’t want All Might to feel awkward. He crouched down to her kneeling form with his signature booming laugh. Her eyes widened when the hero gave her head a few gentle pats, seeming to catch onto her mood. 

“No need to thank me! Besides, if it weren’t for you, he’d probably be dead!” he assured, but even that didn’t fully sway her. Y/n pushed her lack of liquid skills to the side for now before picking up Izuku’s notebook and pen.

“Could you, uh do me one more favour, Mr. Might?”

 

Y/n hardly could contain her snickers at the soft ‘pap’ sounds that came from All Might’s attempts to wake her friend up. Oh he’s in for the surprise of a lifetime when he comes to…

“Hey! Hey! He- oh,” the hero stopped his patting when he opened his eyes. The girl grinned down at him, holding his heavy backpack. 

“Rise ‘n shine, sleeping beauty,” she cooed before the boy’s hero could give him a heart attack.

“Thank goodness!” He announced, startling the poor boy into making an ungodly shriek before scooting his little ass backwards. One of these days, he’ll definitely go through a cardiac arrest from something small shocking him. 

She raised a brow at how calmly the hero was taking it. He must get this a lot, perhaps. Poor guy.

“I’m glad you’re okay! Sorry ‘bout getting you and your girlfriend caught up in my villain fighting.” Y/n winced at his choice of words. Now Midoriya will never get passed being a flustered mess. “I don’t usually make mistakes like these,” he assured with an explanation, “but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place!” He finished off with another burst of confident mirth while the girl scooted over to her motionless friend. She helped his stiff form up, dusted himself off so he’d be presentable to his hero, and slipped his bag on his back where it belonged. “But, you were a big help. Thanks!”

 

All Might posed holding two, large soda bottles filled with the liquid villain as if he was in some sort of commercial selling him as a product. That seemed to snap him out of his fan-boy stupor as he scrambled around for something.

“Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-“ He was interrupted by his approaching friend who cleared her throat dramatically. She presented the opened copy, since she made sure not to lose the page after All Might signed it, that would’ve been embarrassing.

“Looking for this?” Y/n asked playfully, waving it in front of his face. 

“H-he already did?!” he exclaimed in disbelief before rapidly bowing down to his hero. His back moved so quickly, she was worried it would snap. The said hero chuckled and waved him off reassuringly. Maybe he was worried too. 

“You have your friend to thank for that!” All Might refused to take full credit, making the girl stiffen. Instead of making the boy stop, it made him switch from thanking the number one Hero, to bow to both him and Y/n.

“Th-thank you very much! It’ll be a heirloom! A family treasure!” Okay now that’s a tad too far… Once again, she was in awe at the heroes indifference.

“Okay!” He assured with a thumbs up, making her snort. “Well, I need to take this guy to the police,” All Might mused with a pat to the bottles in his large pockets. “See you again on the other side of the screen!” Wait what? 

 

The hero bent his knees prepping himself after turning away from the teenagers, making Y/n’s brows furrow. He’s not gonna actually jump, is he? 

“Wait, already?” Midoriya asked, disheartened and beginning to feel desperate. For so long he dreamed of meeting his hero. If he had a yen for each class he spent daydreaming about what he’d ask him if he met All Might, he’d be the richest man in Japan. But now that he had this opportunity, it was slipping away through the cracks between his fingers like sand. 

Y/n crossed her arms, stepping between the two but facing the hero, sensing her friend’s growing distress.   
“Can’t you stay for a few minutes, answer a couple of questions?”

“Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time,” the hero explained with a shake of his head in the hopes of not crushing his fan, they were important after all. 

“Wait…there are still…things I need to ask…” Midoriya meekly protested, his feet weighing like lead as he took a step forward. 

 

“Well then,” with some extreme thigh power, All Might propelled himself up into the air, becoming a shrinking, black speck in the sky. All the pink petals built up on the tarmac swirled around at the strong gust of wind he left behind.

 

Y/n sighed, disappointed but not surprised.   
“Oh well, sorry about that Mi- huh?” The girl hasn’t even noticed her friend had vanished until she tried to talk to empty air. “Are...? No way…” she breathed as Y/n tried to recall what the hell just happen. 

He couldn’t have hitched a ride of All Might, right? She laughed to herself at that foolish thought. No, he’s not that desperate.

 

Y/n’s eyes widened as she began to run in the direction where All Might was heading. 

 

 

“MIDORIYA!”


	5. Let me be Your Hero

Y/n cursed as she skidded to a stop. The quiet residential area was replaced with the hustle and bustle of the city. She managed to get a far-off feeling of two figures landing abruptly onto a tall building. It could only be the number one Hero and her hitch-hiker friend, but now they were gone. Poof. Without a trace. 

 

“Where the hell could he have gone?” she muttered out loud, hopefully not seeming like a crazy person as she began walking. She had to admit, running after All Might after nearly dying from a sludge monster was not what she thought making friends on the first day of junior high would include. Maybe she should do it more often…

 

The centre was full of grown-ups on their way home after a long day of work, kids looking for a place to eat after school and all things in between. Y/n grimaced a bit as this time wasn’t the best to be out and about. Too many people, too much noise. 

 

She was tempted to go around and ask random strangers if they’ve seen Midoriya anywhere, but decided wisely against it. It made him seem like a lost dog. 

Her steps faltered as she thought a bit more about what the hell she was doing. Why was she following him? What right did she have? He was probably fine, after all, where was safer that by a heroes side? Y/n shook the latest thoughts out of her head and resumed walking with a purpose. 

The boy was just attacked by a villain and was so desperate to have his questions answered that he latched onto his idol (who was like 5 times his size) before he fucking launched himself into the air. His state of mind couldn’t possibly be alright. Besides, she reasoned that her description of Midoriya wouldn’t work so well.

 

The girl huffed and forced herself to stomp past the number of food stalls and cafés as she continued on her search. Her stomach growled in protest but she pressed onwards. Now, if she was a nervous sunshine-child where would she be?

 

Y/n thought up various scenarios to the boy’s whereabouts but stopped when she noticed a large commotion a few blocks away. She felt her already messy hair get more dishevelled as a large enough gust of wind came from the same direction of the hubbub.

A crowd seemed to be gathered around three figures in the rubble of an ex-commercial district. That couldn’t be Midoriya, could it? The girl sighed with a shake of her head before starting to sprint towards the commotion as the pit pat of light rain began to fall. Of course it was him.

 

Etiquette and basic pleasantries were forgotten as Y/n had to shove through bystandards and news resporters to get to her friend. Thankfully he didn’t seem to be injured, but he was getting scolded for being reckless by two heroes. She honestly didn’t care much for them but was briefly drawn by how a familiar hedgehog-head was getting the opposite treatment of Midoriya. Ah, no time to question that. 

 

“Midoriya!” she called out, a tad out of breath after half wrestling with a particularly persistent reporter and his cameraman. The girl passed the ‘pros’ with indifference as she approached her friend. At first she was tempted to lecture him but decided that he heard enough from the men she passed without a care. 

 

“A-ah L/n-“ he started to fumble with his words as he stood up, guilt gnawing at his insides as he remembered how he abandoned her. Midoriya bit his lip hard. As far as he was concerned, he let her down. He let a lot of people down today.

 

A sense of déjà vu overcame him when he felt her rough hand ruffle his hair kindly. 

“Next time you decide you want to travel in style like that, let me know beforehand, kay?” Y/n teased gently with a grin. The boy’s eyes widened and couldn’t help but feel taken aback once again by her actions. He managed to smile half heartedly at her words since he doubted there’d be a ‘next time’. 

“O-okay, thank you L/n.” Ah, jeez. His defeated tone broke the girl’s heart. Soft boy, who hurt you so? She was curious to know what happened, so she could know who she had to beat the shit out of but decided that it was a story for the walk home.

“Let’s go home.”

Y/n had the sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the angsty Pomeranian and the hero surrounded by people taking pictures. 

 

 

The rain had stopped as quickly as it started as the two teens walked through the residential area. Now there was no way Y/n could protest when the greenette wanted to walk her home. In his eyes he caused her so much trouble already, but he didn’t realise that she didn’t mind one bit. 

 

The girl let out a sigh to break the semi-awkward silence after the juice about the bomb-child getting attacked was spilled as she walked with both hands behind her head. 

“Well, now I won’t have to do my daily training, thanks man,” she mused in an attempt to brighten his mood. Y/n didn’t need to see see to be able to notice how he was still thinking about whatever had happened. Midoriya’s attention was on the word ‘training’ as he began to wonder what sort of routine his friend went through each day to become one of UA’s recommended.

“N-no-“

“Deku!” his polite dismissal was interrupted by the yelling of a running Bakugou. Y/n forced herself to keep her relaxed pose as her friend turned around in response to his nickname being called. She kept her back to the explosive teen out of spite. 

“Kacchan…?”

 

The blond stopped about five meters away from the two, waiting a minute to catch his breath. Y/n let a hint of petty smugness show in the shape of a smirk at his breathlessness. Do you even run bro? 

“I never asked for your help, and you didn’t help me! Got it?!” he snarled like a cornered animal, the volume of his threats rising with each word. “I was fine by my self. You’re a quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don’t think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?!” Her posture became more stiff with each word against him as she contemplated what method would be best to take him the fuck down. Breathe Y/n, just breathe. At least he was using a nice metaphor…

 

She had to remind herself that Bakugou was attacked by the same villain she failed to fight. He seemed to handle his defeat a lot differently, with an unhealthy coping mechanism. ‘Look down on’ huh? 

“Don’t look down on me,” that last threat seemed to be aimed at the female, to her surprise and with one last insult towards Midoriya, the Pomeranian that turned out to be all bark turned on his heel to head home. An incredulous snort escaped her at his ‘tough guy’ strut as he made his exit.

 

“Geez, he really is all bark and no bite, huh,” she muttered with a half chuckle. To her surprise, the remaining male smiled sadly at the back of his childhood friend. 

It was an odd smile, one that shouldn’t have ever existed on the sort of person that could give hope to others. It was one of surrender, of acceptance that he wouldn’t ever become a hero. Y/n frowned and turned to face him. Time to bring out the second inspirational spreech of the day.

 

“Midori-“

“I am here!” 

“-YA?!”

 

Her eyes widened as All Might skidded to a halt in front of the two after belting out his catchphrase. Where the hell did he come from?!

“A-All Might?!” Midoriya seemed just as surprised as the girl was, thank fuck. But that didn’t make her less confused at the grand entrance. She didn’t know his concern about viewing the heroes ‘true form’. “Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now…” As a response, he got booming laughter from the hero that was honestly starting to piss Y/n off. 

“Ah, I’m glad you’ve reunited with your friend! Getting away from them was a piece of cake!” he assured, striking multiple victory poses that caused the girl to deadpan. “Why?” No one asked why. “Because I am All Migh-“ 

 

To her surprise, the widely known hero spluttered and coughed as his entire, jacked bod practically disintegrated into a cloud of steam, leaving a skeleton behind. He appeared to be some sort of knockoff, dried up raisin version of All Might. The only indication that it was the same person was that he had the same clothes (that now looked eight sizes too big) and the hair was similar, only a lot more…deflated. Yeah, deflated was a good word to describe the man before her. The fact that Midoriya was shrieking in the background wasn’t helping.

 

The teens gave the man time to regain his composure as his coughing lessened and he wiped the blood off his chin. Y/n was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing but since her friend wasn’t spouting out rapid-fire questions, she figured it was already explained to him. She could just get the scoop off him later. 

 

“You alright, Mr Might?” she found herself asking after a mini-internal debate. The urge to rhyme won the urge to stay in awkward silence in the end, leading her to force back a grimace.

 

The attention of the skele-man was drawn to her. Shit, now he went and revealed himself to another teenager, Yagi cursed his recklessness over and over in his head. Hopefully a lot of good will come out of it. He didn’t question her way of speaking and chose to focus on the kind concern as he nodded. 

“I am alright, young miss L/n. Thank you,” jeez his voice was different now. Much less…forced. It was nicer, if the girl was perfectly honest. He turned his attention towards the other teen. “Young man, I come with thanks, a correction and a suggestion.

 

“If you hadn’t been there, if you hadn’t told me about your life, I would’ve turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you.” A major realisation dawned on Y/n as she barely breathed in fear of ruining the intense moment. She believed she was witnessing something truly extraordinary in a world where people could fly and be furries without being judged.

 

“That can’t be, it was my fault in the first place,” Midoriya piped up, having just made his mind up that he’d finally move on from the pointless dream of becoming a hero. “I got in the way of your work a-and I said all those impertinent things even though I’m quirkl-“ the self-depreciating rant was cut off by his friend’s palm. She wore a neutral expression as she gestured for the mildly bewildered man to continue with her free hand. 

 

“You said you had some correcting and suggesting to do?” Y/n asked, ignoring the boy’s muffled mumbles. All Might cleared his throat before adding onto where Midoriya left off.

 

“That’s right. It was because it was none other than the timid, quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act,” her eyes widened at his explanation as she felt the greenette inhale sharply in shock. Now she felt it was safe to take her hand away from his blabber-prone mouth. To be honest, she doubted that he even noticed. “Top heroes have stories about them from their highschool days. Most of them have one thing in common; their bodies moved before they even got the chance to think.”

Y/n stiffened as she felt that her friend started to get close to tears but managed to relax and mentally prepare herself for more comforting. His head lowered and his shoulders began to quake already. Not being the most touchy-feely person, the girl settled with planting a firm hand on his shoulder for moral support and a small smile began to spread. This speech better be worth all these tears. 

 

“That was true for you too, wasn’t it?” The hero continued, voice softening as the boy started keening over. Midoriya’s grip tightened on the straps of his bag as his cheeks were damp already. His response was a choked ‘yeah’ as he tried not to let out the sob that clenched around his throat like a vice. As he lowered himself further to the ground, Y/n moved her hand to gently rest on his head. Jeez, she should really begin to carry tissues everywhere she goes.

 

By now he was kneeling and the girl felt the cool breeze tousle her hair to one side, almost cancelling out the warmth of the setting sun on her face. Y/n’s eyes widened in realisation as her smile turned lopsided. Son of a bitch had the dramatic sunset background, no wonder Midoriya was in such a state. 

 

“You can become a hero,” the number one hero’s last statement seemed to break the floodgates as the boy ended up needing to put his hands on the ground to support his trembling form. Dreams can become reality after all…

“You are worthy to inherit my power.”

 

“Eh?” 

Midoriya was distracted enough by All Mights last statement that he stopped creating a salty puddle at his knees. It made Y/n feel less guilty about also getting distracted by the odd wording of the hero. Inherit?

“I-inherit your power..?” the boy borderline squeaked, voice hoarse from the crying. Good old Izuku, asking all the important questions. Her eyes widened as the hero burst out laughing at their confused faces.

“What’s with those faces? It’s just a suggestion. The real show starts after this,” he mused while stepping closer. “Listen young man, you need to decide whether or not you’ll accept my power!” All Might announced dramatically while pointing at Midoriya, blood spouting out of his mouth.

 

Y/n forced back a snort as she already could tell what the ‘young man’s’ response would be. Now that she thought about it, she could absolutely see Midoriya as a heroic figure with a similar sort of ‘symbol of peace’ gimmick. 

 

“I’m talking about my power, young man,” he continued to explain the quirk that up until now was a complete mystery to the rest of the world, after taking a moment to wipe off the blood from his chin. “The tabloids called it ‘superhuman strength’ and a ‘boost’ and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero.” Did he inherit this power too then? “But, I will tell you both the truth…”

 

The hero extended his arms as he made the announcement of the century, having the teens waiting with bated breaths.

“My quirk was passed down to me like a sacred torch!”

 

“So it was a hand-me-down quirk, huh?” Y/n thought out loud, running a hand through her hair as her brain processed. Does this mean he used to be quirkless too? The air was getting colder as the day got darker. She grimaced at the thought of her grandmothers reaction to her being hours late. 

“That’s right. And next it’s your turn, young man,” Toshinori confirmed her thoughts as the wind picked up. Her attention was caught by a large wound on the hero’s side. The tissue was so twisted on the surface it reminded her of a knot on the bark of an ancient tree. She didn’t want to know what the damage was like under the surface. 

“W-Wait! Wait a minute!” the soft boy pleaded as he struggled to get a grip on what was going on. “It’s true that your quirk is something hotly debated as one of the worlds greatest mysteries. So much so that not a day goes by that I don’t see someone talking about it online…” Y/n let out a sigh as the lad began to go on one of his muttered rants. Legends say that once he starts, it is impossible to stop him. She was going to test this (completely made up) legend for herself. 

 

“You always start with denial, huh?” All Might beat her to it in the end. “Nonsense!” Y/n heard rumours that All Might was going to teach in UA, maybe he was an English teacher?

“Wh..?!”

“I may hide a lot of things, but I don’t lie!” Jeez, even in his real form, he sure loved to pose. “The power to transfer power; that is the quirk I inherited! I was crowned with ‘One For All’,” he stayed as if it was common knowledge. The girl briefly wondered if it was actually alright that she was listening to him reveal his deepest darkest secrets.

 

“One For All…” said boy parroted his hero’s words, not sure how to make of all of this.

“That’s right. One person cultivates the power and passes it onto another..” Fucking hell this explanation was as long as balls. Now gamgam’s really gonna be pissed when she gets home. Judging by the already long-ass tales of quirk history, Y/n was beginning to doubt if she’d ever even get home. 

 

“Why are you... Why are you giving me something so great?” Midoriya’s feeble response snapped her out of her worries train of thought. Guilt hit her like a bus after she realised how he needed support right now. She couldn’t possibly ditch him like this just to spare her sorry ass. Snapping herself out of it fully, the girl turned and gave his upper arm a gentle punch. Well, as gentle as she could manage. 

 

“Its ‘cause your heroic, Midoriya! It’s as simple as that. You risked your ass to save that Bakugou scrub even though you were called useless by that very douche! You have the hero instinct to react when people need you,” the boy rubbed his sore arm as he stared at his friend while he grew more flustered. He couldn’t deny what she was saying, but still, being called heroic, by a pretty girl even, was hard for him to accept.

 

“I have been looking for a successor,” All Might admitted before Izuku could respond. “And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it. You are just a quirkless hero fanboy, but like what young miss L/n said, you were more heroic than anyone else back there!” Oh no, here we go again with the crying and such. “Never mind!” The hero quickly pulled back before he could begin crying, again. “Well, it’s up to you, though. What’ll you do?”

 

Y/n was starting to get excited at the idea of being training buddies with Midoriya, what if she got the chance to fight against All Might himself? She had to admit that that always was a fantasy of hers. She didn’t necessarily want to beat him, but she didn’t doubt that it would be fun as hell to try. 

 

Her eyes widened a bit when the boy’s uncertain eyes turned to her. Was he waiting for her opinion? She huffed out a long breath through her nose and placed her hand on his head, ruffling the curls around a bit.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll support you Midoriya. Just know that any training you’d do with me will be…challenging to say the least,” she mused with a grin, hoping that her words of wisdom would work to ease his nerves. 

 

The overwhelmed boy quickly rubbed the remaining tears before they could fall as he internally debated his decision. He stood up and faced his hero and soon-to-be mentor with a look of determination that made Y/n’s grin grow.

 

“I’ll do it!”


	6. Fight me at the back of Londis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Ah for those who aren’t from Ireland or Britain, Londis is a grocery store chain. Thank you, all of you for reading, kudos-ing(?) and commenting on my fic!!

“Ah I can’t wait till your training starts, Midoriya!” Y/n gushed as the two teens resumed their walk home after they wished the pro hero goodnight and exchanged contact details.

Izuku nearly blew a fuse as he got the numbers of a girl and All Might in one go, all while the hero tried to hide his amusement at the fanboy’s phonecase. Excitement buzzed through his being as he thought about what the future will hold. The boy was pleasantly surprised at how enthusiastic his friend was about the whole ordeal.

“I’ve always wanted a work-out buddy! Oh! I gotta shit load of beginners weights and stuff at home I can give you tomorrow maybe,” she continued the chipper rant as more and more ideas got in her head about the fun they’ll have in the months to come. Training with her grandma all the time could get a bit tedious and gruelling to say the least, but now everything will change. Hopefully it’ll be for the better. 

 

Midoriya took the time to half listen to what she was saying as he also began to realise just how lucky he was. He doubted that being quirkless hero-wannabe was an original idea. Yet now he'll be the receiver of All Might's legendary quirk. Deep inside, he believed that his childhood of torment and loneliness was all worth it since it meant he made friends with Y/n. It had not even been a day since they met yet he couldn’t remember ever feeling this close to someone before.

 

“-those weird-ass bell-thingies and- oh we’re here,” the girl tried and failed to conceal her disappointment as they found themselves in front of the L/n residence. Luckily for her, Midoriya only just zoned back into the one-sided conversation once she stopped. Goosebumps riddled her form as she noticed her dearest gamgam sitting with her comically large armchair facing the front door. Oh she was so dead.

 

“Wellp,” she began in the hopes of stalling her departure, expanding the ‘e’ and popping the ‘p’. Time for the final inspirational speech of the day, she mused while patting his shoulder. “The training will be hard at first, there’s no way it wouldn’t be. But you’ll be absolutely able for the challenge! Besides, you have me to support you along the way. So no worrying, alright?” 

 

Midoriya struggled in an effort not to cry for the umpteenth time in front of her as he had a bad case of the so called ‘warm-n-fuzzies’. Her words of assurance and courage warmed him down to his toes. There was no way that he’d be sleeping any time soon. The feeling of electricity coursing through his veins would make sure of that. But for now, he settled with a grin that was so dazzlingly bright that even Y/n could feel it.

“Alright! I’ll see you tomorrow then, L/n,” he chirped before hesitating as he thought of how he could thank her properly for what she has done. Heck, even he didn’t quite know the full extent of how she helped him. But before he could utter anything else, the girl was already at her doorstep, one hand raised in an odd sort of wave while the other unlocked the door with a set of keys attached to way too many keychains.

“See ya, Small Might.”

 

It took the boy a moment to decipher the English nickname he barely caught onto. Once it sunk in, it took all of his remaining strength not to internally combust. His hand clasped over his mouth as the door closed behind her, muffling the strangled sound not unlike a hamster being stepped on. He made a lovely impersonation of someone with too much blood in their body.

Right then and there, Midoriya Izuku swore that he’d find out some way to properly thank her, even if it was a small token of gratitude each day until his last breath.

Thus, the young hero-to-be resumed his walk home with his head in the clouds, feeling an odd high after the many events that occurred that day. 

 

 

All while a certain h/cette tried to act like normal under the piercing gaze of her grandmother. 

 

The elder took a loud sip of her mint tea while her granddaughter took off her shoes and pet the loyal feline that came to greet her. 

Y/n could feel the back of her neck and her hands start to get clammy as she slipped into her slippers. To say something, or not to say something, that was the question going through her head. Her form bristled when a sharp, deliberate cough was heard.

 

“Uh…I’m home?” she announced meekly before wincing at the clanging of the tea cup against the metal coffee table. 

“Five hours after school finished!” was her reply, sharp as a damn whip. “I don’t care if you go off wandering around the city for the whole day, once you call me and say when you’d be home, Y/n!” 

Said girl’s mood began to sour the more her family matriarch ploughed onwards. She learned the hard way that it was best not to interrupt a raging gams. It was clear that she was just worried and wanted to look after her, but that didn’t mean Y/n wasn’t stubborn enough to not repeat old mistakes. 

 

“I was busy-“

“Busy my wrinkly ass! How long does it take for you to make a call, hm?! How long?! Answer me, how long?!” Before the younger female could even open her mouth, the elder continued after standing up from her comfy seat. “One fucking minute of your time is all I ask for you to tell your grandma that you’re staying out. That’s all I ask! And yet here we are, five hours later with your dinner cold and me with more grey hairs.”

 

Her diminishing volume was a good hint to Y/n that she truly wasn’t mad at her, just worrying her ‘wrinkly butt’ off. Grandma L/n proceeded to make her way into the kitchen. Her legacy followed after her, muttering a soft apology that was dismissed. 

“I’ll accept that once you’ve told me what exactly you were doing for that long. You don’t have any new bruises and you’re not already raiding the fridge so I know you weren’t out fighting,” she deduced while peeling off the condensation-coated cling film over the bowl of miso soup and noodles. “So, what happened?”

 

Feeling like a criminal being questioned, Y/n sat down and gathered a good sized amount of cold carbs with her chopsticks. 

“I made a friend,” she stated simply before stuffing her face in the hopes of discouraging the interrogation. 

“You made a friend?” the elder parroted with a raised brow, crossing her arms. Y/n nodded in response trying not to be offended by gams’ disbelief. “Alright, so this friend made you very late?” Another nod was given. “And this made you late, how exactly?” 

 

 

Once her tale was told and her food taken care of, Y/n relaxed more into her chair while gams nodded in acceptance. 

“Well,” the old woman broke the silence as she placed a leathery hand on her granddaughter’s head, ruffling up the messy hair. “You should head on up to bed, pebble. Don’t expect me to give you any sort of excuse for your teachers about how you haven’t gotten any homework done, you hear me?”

Y/n snorted slightly at the affectionate nickname before an exaggerated sigh escaped her lips. 

“I know, I know. G’night,” she drawled while she sat up, stretching her hands up to the ceiling. Once she received a goodnight back, the teen made her way up the stairs, actually looking forward to wake up early for once in her life. 

 

 

Nope, never mind, waking up early is the worst.

 

Y/n had to bite back a loud groan as she was forced to go through an English lesson with no Midoriya, therefore no joy, but with a certain pompous prick sitting right next to her. 

Actually, Bakugou didn’t even bother her. He was even ignoring her, thank god. It was the teacher that was irritating the fuck out of her. With each mispronounced word, the girl sunk further back in her seat. With each use of incorrect grammar, the idea of throwing herself out the window grew more and more tempting.

 

“What is the difference of the chicken and the 'ouse? Hm?" the shrill voice of the hag with zero control over her students kept attacking Y/n's eardrums with her terrible English. No one offered any answer to the teacher as cliques gossiped amongst themselves 'subtly' in the background. "What is the difference of the chicken and the 'ouse?" she repeated with the same result.

Our favourite character huffed out an impatient breath from her nose as her bff clicked his tongue and turned his attention to whatever was out the window once he registered the English word for 'chicken' as unimportant to his becoming the number one Hero.

"L/n-san can you answer?" his attention was snapped back to what was going on in the classroom at the name being called out, not that he'd ever admit that. All the secondary conversation was dropped as the ballsy new girl caught the attention of all 3rd year students.

"Depends," she drawled after contemplating if she should go for the cliché ‘I don’t know, can I?’ as her response, sitting straighter on her chair. "Do you mean house? Or mouse? Because those are two very different things. One is an animal of a completely different kind to the chicken while the other is a building, again, very different from a chicken." The poor teacher became flustered at the unexpected turn of events. How was she supposed to know that the blind girl was fluent in English? 

 

Feeling accomplished now that she made her point across that this whole thing was stupid, Y/n resumed her slouched position as the murmurs resurfaced. 

 

“What did she say!?”  
“Was that even English?”  
“Teachers pet…”  
“Show off.”

 

The hushed insults didn’t really phase the girl as she noticed the Pomeranian bomber flick through his text book, probably looking for himself to see if she was right or not. An amused smirk spread across her lips as he scowled on the discovery that she was indeed correct in her grammar and pronounciation. 

“You should get used to it,” she advised lowly as the teacher recovered from her mistake. Once Y/n made sure he heard her, she linked her fingers behind her head leisurely. “Me being right, I mean~” Her smirk widened to a lopsided grin as she heard Bakugou’s teeth grinding in irritation but nothing actually said in retaliation. 

 

Now that the male’s urge to kill her wasn’t overwhelming, she probably should’ve stopped teasing him. She probably shouldn’t exploit the one thing that wasn’t completely boring in this class until it came to bite her in the ass. The girl probably should’ve done a lot of things instead of continuing to dance around the mine field that was Bakugou Katsuki’s patience. 

But where was the fun in that?

 

 

The rest of the class and the few after that passed relatively quickly once the sunshine child made his appearance. Surprisingly Bakugou didn’t pay much mind to Midoriya in all the classes they were together. But, just because she figured that she can, she started practicing her new favourite hobby; fucking around with Kacchan. It went from using her limited metal manipulation to pull his seat back just before he sat down, to making his trip up on clods of concrete.

Hang on now, that’s pretty mean, one might say. But Y/n felt pretty justified in her actions. Besides, it irritated her that no one else seemed willing to tease him or laugh at the havoc she had created. It was like they were too scared to do anything to ‘displease’ the spoiled brat.

 

Now, however, the girl took a break from her activities to focus on the best subject of all time; lunch. 

Once the pair sat down at the spot outside the main building that will soon become dubbed ‘their lunch spot’. With a stomp of her dominant foot, Y/n created two columns of earth that would serve as seats. Small Might jumped at the sudden use of her quirk before anxiously looking around in case any teacher saw her.

“C-careful L/n! Quirks aren’t allowed-“

“Ah, this is nothing, Midoriya, don’t worry. No one saw, and now we have seats to sit on as we refill ourselves with nourishment needed to survive!” she interrupted him lavishly while making herself comfortable on one of the mini pillars. “C’mooon, Mi-do-ri-ya-kun~”

The male flushed and found himself amused at her behaviour before he surrendered and sat down next to her with no further protest. It was a surprisingly comfortable seat, he had to admit, so Izuku relaxed and took out his bento. 

Y/n tilted her head in confusion when he held out another similar bento box to her, waiting for him to explain himself after she had taken out her deli-bought chicken wrap.

“M-my mam (A/n: I am Irish so I shall use mam not mom or mum, shh) made this for you after I…told her…about you.” Midoriya’s awkward explanation made her start to become flustered, deeply touched by the kind gesture in the form of food. The key to a woman’s heart, after all, is food. She carefully took the box given to her, planning to treasure every bite of the homemade food after she put the wrap to the side.

“Ah jeez, thank your mam for me. She didn’t have to go through that trouble,” she muttered, not sure how to respond to this sort of kindness. A teasing grin soon spread across her lips. “I will treasure it forever, it’ll be a family heirloom!” she mimicked his fan-boy reaction to All Might’s autograph. Midoriya took a moment to get the joke before the penny dropped. He giggled a bit bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck.

Once the shared giggles died down, they both began to eat in comfortable silence. 

 

Just when Y/n was about to break the silence after another heavenly bite of food, she noticed an angrily approaching Pomeranian. She stayed cool as a cool cucumber as Midoriya’s heart began to race once he noticed his bully approaching like a bull, ready to charge at his friend. 

 

“K-Kacch-“

“Oi, Fringe Fuck,” Bakugou cut off the trembling male, ignoring him completely while he threw his backpack off to the side. The newly dubbed ‘fringe fuck’ calmly scraped up the left over bits of the bento with her chop sticks. “Fight me.”

Well this was unexpected, Y/n thought sarcastically as she snorted at the nickname. She could always have time to appreciate use of alliteration some other time. 

“Hah? Why would I wanna fight you? I’m eating,” she dismissed indifferently while unraveling the tinfoil around the previously discarded wrap. The poor rabbit-hearted lad looked nervously between the two, not entirely sure what the outcome of a fight between them would be. 

The blond clicked his tongue, his upper lip curling up into his signature scowl at her playing dumb. 

“You’ve been fucking messing with me all day, you bitch! What, are you too much of a coward to actually fight me after all that?” Izuku stiffened at the names he called her as every cell in his body screamed for him to make Kacchan apologise immediately. It felt completely different than when the blond insulted him.

 

Y/n smoothly stood up after giving his shoulder a gentle pat, as if she had read his thoughts. Now another line of thinking was making his body tense up. They were actually going to fight.

“Alright, you’ve made your point. Come at me, scrub!” the girls announced smugly, spreading out her arms as an invitation for him to make the first move. The familiar feeling of adrenaline began to pump through her body in anticipation to the fight.

 

“W-Wait! You shouldn’t fight like this in school!” Midoriya’s pleas were disregarded as decently sized explosions began to detonate at the user’s bidding. 

“Sorry, Midoriya,” was all Y/n said before she got into a more suitable fighting stance. Two decently sized rocks in the shape of two hands rose from the Earth to hover above her, mimicking her closed fists. 

 

“You! L/n Y/n! Bakugou Katsuki! Stop this at once!” the vice principal squawked at the trio from a window in the school’s second story. “Stay where you are! Do not move an inch!” 

The girl grimaced and cursed under her breath as she reluctantly returned the rock-fists to the craters they came from. The rabbit sighed shakily as he felt a mixture between relief and guilt. Meanwhile the Pomeranian openly cussed out the world while he went over to pick up his neglected bag.

 

The two trouble makers stubbornly stayed put even as the pear shaped woman of authority shuffled over to them as fast as she could with her pencil skirt that fused her knees together and those godawful torture devices she calls shoes. It was quite amusing. Y/n wouldn’t have hesitated to laugh if she didn’t notice how down her friend seemed. 

Since she had some time left as a free woman, the girl approached him with an easy smile. 

“Don’t worry so much, you’ll get wrinkles and end up looking like a walnut,” she assured him gently with a half-assed punch to the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It helped a bit but the boy still felt guilty for not being more assertive. “I suppose you’ll be walking home alone then, sorry ‘bout that. Don’t forget to thank your mam for me, alright? That bento was delish.”

“To the principal’s office! Now!” the woman screeched between huffs of breath. Bakugou stormed passed the vice principal towards the main door with his hands deep in his pockets and his back slouched in the cliché delinquent stance. It was as if he no longer wanted to be near the girl for a second longer than absolutely necessary. That almost hurt, almost. 

Feeling more entertained by his reaction, Y/n followed at an easier pace, raising a hand not unlike the wave from the previous evening. 

“See ya, Midori-ya!”


	7. We had a bonding moment!

Soon, Y/n found herself between her grandmother and the Pomeranian before the old principal. Her leg bounced as a small sign of her growing worries. Gran had her arms folded, irritated that she was summoned in the middle of her soap-opera-watching-time. 

The teen found it amusing how Bakugou got all his physical features from his mother who sat on his other side, but unfortunately she couldn’t dwell much on that discovery as the old coot cleared his throat.

 

“So, Bakugou-san and L/n-san, I assume you know why you’re here,” he started and Y/n didn’t need to see to know that gams rolled her eyes. “You must understand, I cannot have the new student picking a fight with one of the top performing students in my school.”

The two teens mentioned snorted in unison for different parts of his statement. Both stiffened when they noticed the other’s input. 

“Tch, I am the top performing student,” Katsuki grumbled under his breath.

The girl let out a tired sigh and slumped further in her chair, even going as far as to pout a bit.

”The fight didn’t even start,” Y/n complained a bit louder that her companion, resulting in in the principal’s brow raising.

 

”What do you want us to do about it?” Kiyoshi L/n got straight to the point, crossing her arms as she just wanted this over and done with. The principal began to calmly polish his specs as years of teaching gave him an idea for a possible solution. 

With each passing second of the meeting, Y/n’s mood soured. Why wasn’t anything like this done about Midoriya’s bullying?

 

“It seems to me that young Bakugou and L/n have just gotten off on the wrong foot. Since the two of them will be attending the same school next year, I believe it would be a shame for a potential friendship to go to waste,” he continued before placing the lenses back on his snoot. Both students weren’t liking where this conversation was heading. The windbag proceeded to push two sheets of paper forward, causing the youngest female to scowl.

Upon seeing what the sheet had, Momma-Bakugou raised a brow. It had a titled table with ten boxes for her to sign.

”Proof of ten bonding sessions between the two students,” she read out loud, starting to like the idea that this girl could maybe befriend her troubled son. 

 

Katsuki leaned in to see for himself and scowled at the sheet. ‘Bonding sessions’?!

“As their guardians, you will sign a box each time the young Bakugou and Y/n ‘hang out’ for two hours or more. You have a month to-“

“Fuck no!” the explosive male protested before his mother swiftly smacked him upside the head like it was nothing. With his hard-head, it must’ve hurt but Mitsuki just smiled politely. 

”So sorry, Kocho Sensei. Please continue,” she encouraged. Y/n instantly respected the woman, but it also made her wonder what went wrong with Kacchan. 

The principal coughed awkwardly and nodded before carrying on his message.

”Ah, yes, as well as the twenty or so hours it’ll be a good idea to have a dinner at each house with both families so you may all bond together,” he finished, feeling proud of himself while the girl cursed the wooden floor for not allowing her to sink into a hole. 

Gamgam L/n and Mitsuki Bakugou bowed to the old man. Y/n reluctantly followed suit while trying not to laugh as the Pomeranian was forced against his will. 

“I think this is a wonderful idea, so sorry for taking up your time,” Kiyoshi chimed, standing up with an iron grip on her granddaughter’s bicep and on the sheet, making it crumple. Oh shit.

 

The Bakugous followed suit as they all turned to exit. The woman grabbed hold on the back of her sons’s shirt before he could stomp away and turned to the L/ns. 

“I’m so sorry for whatever Katsuki has done this time,” she apologised genuinely over in indignant shouts of protest from her young, male clone. Now Y/n couldn’t stop the snickers from making her shoulders quake. She did manage to stop when her ear was latched onto roughly by her smiling old lady. 

“I should really apologise Bakugou-san, I’m sure whatever happened was Y/n’s fault,” the said girl’s eyes widened at the betrayal as she held desperately onto the bony wrist wielding the wrath of the ex-heroine.

 

Since the waiting for the guardians to arrive and the whole meeting thing took a while, school was already out by the time everything was sorted. The girl rubbed her tender, red ear once it was finally released. 

 

“Why don’t you both walk home together while we sort out when we’ll be having the Bakugou family over for dinner?” gams asked in a way that gave Y/n the cold feeling that she wasn’t given an option. 

“What a great idea! Katsuki, walk L/n-chan home.” Y/n had already accepted her fate while her new bonding buddy was a lot more vocal about his displeasure in doing this ‘gentlemanly bullshit’, but ended up doing it regardless.

 

 

For the sake of the Pomeranian’s already fragile pride, she let him one-up her this one time by letting him walk that little bit ahead of her. It was also (probably mainly) due to how she was looking forward to the moment it dawned on him that he didn’t know where she lived. 

With her hands behind her head, Y/n moved a little more forward to close the distance once the male’s anger seemed to dim a little. The silence was almost deafening despite the consistent spew of profanities from him. Once she figured that she was going to have to be ‘the bigger person’ (ew), she began to think up of suitable ice-breakers.

 

“I suppose I should apologise for messing with you earlier, so sorry bout that,” she began once she found the best one, noting that Bakugou stopped his cussing so that meant he was listening, right?

“Tch, I don’t need your apology, Fringe Fuck,” he spat automatically in response, making her just shrug in simple acceptance, having anticipated this response.

”A’ight, I’m totally not sorry for messing with you, does that mean I can do it again tomorrow, Combustion Cunt?”

The ‘combustion cunt’ stiffened at the nickname, making him growl and turn to face the new bane of his existence, their walk being abruptly suspended. His palm was raised threateningly though they both knew he wouldn’t do anything, yet anyway.

”No, you can’t! And don’t call me that, you- you- Blind Bitch!“

 

Y/n tilted her head a bit at that with a hum, unphased as the conversation was heading towards the desired direction. 

“As much as it’s fun to use alliteration like this, how ‘bout this; I’ll call you by your name and you call me by mine from now on? No sort of honourifics needed,” she proposed, ready with five other teasing nicknames for him just in case. 

 

Bakugou was silent for a short while that seemed to last forever, making Y/n doubt her brilliant, elaborate plan to gain his friendship. Or at least, something milder than unadulterated loathing. 

“Fine,” was all he said, making her sigh in relief though the silence continued afterwards, flustering the male back into anger. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

”Hah?” was all she could say as a shocked response to his rising heart rate and sudden resurfaced rage, though it seamed more bark than bite.

“Like hell do I know where you live, you shitt-“ Bakugou faltered before managing to calm down enough to continue, remembering the odd promise he just made. “Y/n! You gotta lead!” 

 

Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as his silence made sense now. Y/n had only meant for him to use her last name but apparently that part got a little lost in the transition. Now it was her turn to get a little flustered, but she just grinned with a nod, starting to get used to his antics.

”Follow me then, Katsuki.” 

 

The rest of the way there was spent mostly in a more pleasant silence. Her new friend was still slouching with his hands deeply in his pockets, but now they walked side by side. Y/n felt all warm and fuzzy inside from the sense of accomplishment.

 

“Y’know, for these uh ‘bonding sessions’ or whatever, I know a place where we could just...train?” she suggested once they were a few metres away from the L/n residence.

“Train?” the now tamer Pomeranian grunted in response, unable to deny that the idea did sound like the most appealing way to spend their required two hours.

”Yeah, train sounds a little more...civilised than fight. Besides, I wanna see how long you’ll last against me,” she teased, timing it perfectly that she could turn into her empty driveway just afterwards.

“Oy! You saying I’m weak?! I’ll beat the shit outta ya!” Bakugou called out after her, going from 0 to 100 real fast.

The girl’s eyes widened before she sighed at herself and rubbed her temples. Oh what a fool she was to think that their fragile new sort of friendship was ready for jokes.

“Ah- no I just meant-“ she scrambled to patch up the remains of their probably shredded sort of ‘bond’. But ended with a defeated smile, turning back around to face him just out of politeness. “Fuck it, I can’t win with you, can I?”

Bakugou scoffed at the statement-like sigh before smirking condescendingly as if Y/n just told him we need air to breathe.

“No shit, you’ll never beat me in anything!”

 

The girl stiffened before finding herself almost laughing in disbelief. Oh, how the tables have turned, the teaser has become the teased. She threw her hands up in defeat once again, a day of friendshipping being too much for the girl.

“Not like that- augh! G’night Katsuki!” L/n swiftly made her exit, feeling her hopes rise once again that maybe friendship with the explosive character is possible. 

 

Just maybe.

 

 

Two days passed without anything major happening. Katsuki was almost ignoring Midoriya's whole existence, which was somewhat of an improvement. The bonding seshes were mutually decided to take place during the weekends, leaving the girl time to help her softer friend train. In that time, now she addressed both males by their first names, as they did to her, though the heart rate of Izuku still spiked to unhealthy levels each time. She let him add a 'chan' to the end, in the hopes that he won't be going into a cardiac arrest any time soon.

Y/n found herself with a first aid kit in her bag and a box of various weights as the Number One Hero addressed the broccoli child. Her jaw stretched in a yawn that she couldn't help but release as it was the absolute ass-crack of dawn. To say that Dagoba Municiple Beach Park was a mess would be a severe understatement. 

 

The sunshine child grunted and struggled greatly in an effort to make a rusting fridge move, tugging desperately at the rope that crossed over his chest. Most of the weight was added by All Might casually sitting down in his 'hero form', hugging his knees in almost a childlike way. Like a husky pup tugging a sleigh, or, trying his very best to tug a sleigh.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!" the Hero teased as Midoriya's feet slipped on the compact sand, making his friend wince as he face-planted. "If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier."

Taking responsibility as the trio's medic, Y/n squatted down next to the lad, giving his head a pat when he didn't move from his position. The boy managed to turn himself around and face All Might, looking a little disheartened.

"Well yeah, I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?" The girl couldn't help but snort at his tired sass he gave right back to the hero in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You tell 'im, Izuku."

"No, I lost weight," Toshinori replied modestly, reminding Y/n of a soccer-mom. "I'm only 225 kilograms now, in this form." The teens sighed simultaneously before the girl decided to help him up off the no doubt filthy ground. Now, the youngest L/n didn't mind getting her hands dirty with mud and, well, dirt. But this was garbage floor, garbage sand full of garbage that was who knows where. It was pretty nasty.

"...Anyway, why am I dragging trash at a beach park?" Izuku asked, sounding tired after thanking her and dusting himself off, teetering slightly on his unsteady legs. The hero just laughed and took out his phone, taking a picture of the jelly-legged lad.

“It’s ‘cause, you know, you’re not a proper vessel!” he retorted, not realising the full affect of his words until Midoriya burst into tears.

”What you’re saying now is the opposite of what you said before!” he protested before falling back to the ground, consumed by his own shadow of despair. The whole shrieking of misery that followed was the cherry on top. Y/n tried desperately not to be too cynical, but it was too damn early in the morning for this. 

“Izuku...calm down please, he’s just talking about your physique. Or lack of one. Your bod now probably can’t handle that much raw power, as I can’t handle loud noises at this ungodly hour,” she explained with a calm enough voice as she resumed patting his soft head. “Besides, you’ll end up with a sore throat.”

All Might got an odd sense of deja vu at her odd encouragement as he approached the pair. Both her way of speaking and her last name was pretty familiar.

”Ah, young L/n is right, your unprepared body would explode if you were to receive One For All right now,” he admitted before Y/n could stop him. 

 

“E-EXPLODE?!” he screeched before managing to calm himself down, though his whole form trembled at the thought of his limbs tearing apart, looking unsure between the other two. “Then...I’m picking up trash in order to train my body..?”

The hero beamed and gave him a thumbs up, going that little bit extra by agreeing in English. Midoriya’s first step in becoming a hero included the complete tidy-up of the beach by the time the UA entrance exam commenced. It was probably going to be ten long months of hell for him. But it was for his own good, for the sake of his limbs not falling off. She herself was assigned with the task of training him with hand to hand combat in the small breaks of All Might’s ‘Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan.’

She had picked up the box and was about to leave with Midoriya towards his apartment when the hero called them back. 

“Ah, wait young L/n! I must ask you something!” he boomed, making the said girl tilt her head in curiosity but she also wanted desperately to just go back to bed.

”What’s up, Mr. Might?” 

“Are you possibly related to the retired metal hero Megnetica, also known as L/n Kiyoshi?” Midoriya’s eyes widened as he vaguely remembered hearing that hero name, while Y/n barely blinked. 

“Yeah, she’s my grandmother,” she responded nonchalantly, assuming that in some way or another, all big heroes new each other. 

 

“Y/n-chan...your grandmother’s a hero?!” Izuku exclaimed as the girl carried the box with one hand in order to rub the nape of her neck sheepishly. All Might presses a palm to his forehead, grin widening as it all made sense now.

”Ah, what a small world! I never knew L/n Sensei had a child, never mind a grandchild! How is she?” Y/n only caught onto the word ‘sensei’, it grabbing her attention while her friend was about to have a fit.

”Wait a sec, ‘sensei’? She taught you?” The hero hummed with a nod, arms crossed as he remembered the strict teacher with a deeply hidden, soft interior. 

“Yes! She was my English teacher, back in the day.” This revelation was a surprise to the grandchild, making her want to rush home and interrogate the woman. 

“Ah...she told me she was an English teacher...not that she taught in UA, damn it,” she muttered before remembering his initial question. “She’s fine, still as grouchy as ever,” Y/n mused feeling sorry for the generations of heroes that had to have her as a teacher. 

“Hahah! Well she was a great teacher! I have her to thank for still remembering all my English catchphrases,” he assured as the two now were free to go. “Have fun at school, young Midoriya and L/n! Learn lots! And stay out of trouble!” he called out after them like the true soccer-mom he was. 

 

 

During the entire walk to the Midoriya household, Y/n described her hero lineage with as much detail as she mentally could to the curious boy. As far as she was concerned, it was still way too early for this shit. 

She explained the quirks of each family member, starting with her great-great-grandfather Bumi who could manipulate rocks, then came her great-grandmother, Lin, who could turn regular earth into lava, then her dearest gran gran who specialises in metal manipulation.

“What about your mother?” he couldn’t help but ask, cursing the fact that he didn’t have his notebook with him. A silence came over the pair as they began to climb the stairs of the apartment complex. 

“Ah...she was actually quirkless. So is my dad and that whole side of the family, I think.”

 

Izuku’s steps faltered as he caught onto the ‘was’ part. He didn’t hear or see any form of sadness coming from the girl, so he could only guess that she lost her mother a long time ago. 

“Y-Y/n-chan I-...” his meek apology was cut off by the said girl’s hand patting his shoulder.

”Don’t worry ‘bout it, Izuku,” she assured with a smile, the whole thing not really bothering her. “Now, which one’s your apartment again?”

Though he still felt guilty and uneasy about the finished conversation, he snapped out of it when he realised they were right in front of his home. Y/n internally questioned why she felt the figure of a pleasantly stout woman practically pressed against the door that her friend began unlocking.

A smile tugged at her face as the guilty peeper scrambled quickly backwards to compose herself, ready now to greet the two. 

 

 

Izuku definitely took after his mother when it came to being kind, nervous and oh so pure.

“Ah, thank you again L/n-chan for dropping these off and befriending my son, and please call me Inko,” she started to send them off with a bow as the said son tried not to die of embarrassment. Y/n was trying not to die of the sheer goodness radiating from the homey household after she dropped off the box. 

“It’s no problem at all, Inko-san. Thank you for raising him to be a nice person, and uh call me Y/n, please,” she replied, bowing back politely as another similarity was revealed when Mrs Midoriya began to get tearful. Oh god. 

The woman dropped to her knees and bowed lower as she was nearly bawling. 

“Okaa-san?!”

“Thank you for taking care of him!” she cried out from the floor, making Y/n panic and drop down to bow back.

”I-it was Izukkun who helps me out, Inko-san! Thank you!” she almost yelled back before her friend helped her back up, dragging her out the door nervously.

”W-We’ll be late for school so seeyoulatermambye!” he yelped quickly while being far more successful at pulling his friend than pulling the fridge from earlier.

 

 

Oh why is friend-ing so hard?


	8. I cradled you in my arms!

“Y-Y/n-chan!?” 

 

The said girl flinched a little before grinning sheepishly at being called out as soon as she entered the classroom. Guilt filled her as Midoriya rushed to her side and fretted over the various visible injuries caused by her recent ‘bonding session’ with the notoriously aggressive bond. 

“Eheh, mornin’ Izuku,” she greeted lazily as it was the end of a long, long week. The girl wasn’t really that bothered by the dark bruise on her jaw and the bandages on her forearms from explosion-induced burns. The worried boy looked her over in concern, his brows furrowed deeply.

“What happened to you?” 

Y/n strolled around him to get to her seat at the back of the class instead of answering right away, not really seeing (hah) what the big deal was. 

“Nothin’, don’t worry about it,” she waved him off as she sat down. A smug smirk tugged at a corner of her lips as Bakugou strode inside silently, his posture less slouched than usual. The green-headed lad slowly turned around when he noticed the girl’s attention on something behind him. His eyes widened into saucers at the sight of his bully/childhood friend with a busted lip and a plain bandaid on his cheek. Once he connected the dots, with the aid of Y/n’s soft snickering, Izuku turned back to his friend with break-neck speed in disbelief.

“Y-you actually got in a fight with Kacchan!?” he yelped making the girl’s smirk turn into a grin as she shrugged in faux innocence. 

“I’d like to call it ‘training’, rather than fighting, really. I mean, it was perfectly legal if that’s what you’re worried about,” she continued to assure him as he stiffly sat down at his desk. She raised a brow slowly at his dumbfounded silence.

 

“Who won?” he finally asked silently after a while, making the girl snort loudly before leaning forward with her elbows on her shiny, new desk.

“It was more of a stale mate, really. We both landed some good hits but the damage done to the facility was too much so the dick-cheese running the place kicked us out,” she explained, mood souring a bit as she reminisced. Now the girl was banned from 14 different ‘quirk practicing’ establishments and couldn’t help but feel a little bit accomplished with herself. 

 

Midoriya, deep, deep down, wished he could’ve been there to witness the fight between the strongest of his peers. He hesitated before turning around and facing the entering homeroom teacher. It was pretty much a doss class, as students chatted amongst themselves, copying homework due for the next lesson while Mr Douchebag refreshed his Tinder profile for the thousandth time.

 

The protagonist of this story shot up from her seat as she remembered something important just as she was about to try get some sleep. 

 

“Izuku!” she called out suddenly, startling the poor male as she jolted forward and grabbed his shoulders in order to also grab his attention. “I need to ask you a favour.” Y/n mused lightly, clapping her hands together in a begging motion with her head lowered once he turned around.

“A-ah, of course, Y/n-chan. What is it?” he asked carefully, liking the idea of helping her out since she had done so much for him already. His attention was captured enough to ignore the eager chatter erupting around them about how the two were on a first-name-basis.

The girl grinned and traded the position of prayer for one of retrieval as she took out an old photo from her sailor uniform ‘boob-pocket’.

“I gotta send in a form-thingy with what I want my costume to look like, so uh, could you do me a big favour and draw one for me?” she asked a tad sheepish, rubbing the back of her neck. The boy’s heart rate spiked as he took the photo with trembling fingers, looking down at it intently. “That should be a photo of my gran in her hero days…” she added quickly, since she couldn’t exactly be sure.

 

The boy’s eyes widened in awe at the yellowing photograph of a posing woman shared the girl’s h/c locks. She was garbed in what appeared to be a loose, green jump suit underneath a steel bodice. Her forearms and shins were protected with matching, metal arm and shin guards. The suit definitely had some traditional influences as the golden headpiece that topped it all off looked similar to a samurai helmet. L/n Kiyoshi brandished two bronze fans fiercely, looking into the camera as she was ready to fight anyone and everyone.

 

“Uuaaa, Y/n-chan this is your grandmother?” he asked enthusiastically, feeling honoured to even hold the precious photo. The girl nodded with a hum of pride.

“Yeah, I uh- if you’re okay with it of course, I’d like my hero costume to look similar to this,” she finished her plea, not trusting her grandmother to do the costume for her but she also didn't really want to hand in absolutely nothing either. 

"Y-you want me to design your costume?" Izuku asked in disbelief, heart beat quickening even more. The girl just grinned and gave his shoulder a couple of reassuring pats.

"Of course! I wouldn't trust anyone else with this kinda stuff," she encouraged as gently as she could. "Besides, you're pretty much THE expert on all things hero related, so I'm sure it'll look badass." 

The timid lad felt the familiar sting of tears as he was touched by what Y/n admitted. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and smiled determinedly, clenching his free hand tightly to pump himself up for the job.

"I'll start right away!" he assured, quickly turning around to get out a hardback copy from his bag before turning his seat completely around so he could comfortably work on her desk. The girl's grin widened as he brandished his mechanical pencil with newfound confidence. Her hand raised to gently pat his soft head.

"Thank you, Small Might," she cooed silently before almost cackling when his heart rate rose rapidly. "Ah, sorry sorry, but it's so fitting," the youngest L/n admitted with a playful grin, though she wasn’t at all sorry. She had a feeling the poor boy could tell as he tried to fight the rising blush by lowering his head and focusing on drawing a basic body as his 2D mannequin.

 

The rest of class and all of lunch was spent with the broccoli-headed made sketching and asking detailed questions about various things from the material she liked the most to if she minded what colour it was. But, since time flies when you're having fun, soon the final hour of school came to an end. The students moved like a surging tidal wave in order to get out and enjoy their two days of freedom. 

Y/n was far less enthusiastic.

 

The blind girl huffed as she walked home alone, focusing her mild annoyance on kicking the same can all the way. She was frustrated for multiple reasons at all times really.

 

But in this moment in particular, she was irritated about how the school skirt didn't have pockets, how we have feet that smell and noses that run and that she was missing out on training with the number one Hero and Izuku. Instead, she had to go home and help her gran prepare dinner for the Bakugous after already spending last Friday evening eating at their’s. Y/n still remembered the feeling of her tongue burning from the spicy curry. Luckily for her, she was a bit of a masochist anyway.

 

The girl huffed out a dramatic sigh as she slowly opened the front door, letting out an equally dramatic groan as a declaration of ‘I’m home’. Her mood lifted a tad at the smell of the slowly cooking pork hit her grateful nose. While already bent over to take off her shoes, she took the time to pet Punchy on his soft head.

“Oh quit whining! Go wash up and get changed, Pebble,” gran retorted in a huff, working hard to make sure every nook and cranny was as spotless as the Bakugou household. “And don’t change right into your pyjamas!”

“Uff, fine, fine...” ‘Pebble’ muttered tiredly, feeling more huffy at the last of her orders as she trudged up the stairs with her loyal cat at her heals.

”Or your kigurumi!” Y/n tensed at the new order before throwing her head back in a loud groan of despair.

”FINE!” 

 

 

A couple minutes later, the sweeping brush was shoved into her newly washed hands as she donned a random t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Continue cleaning up, they’ll be here any minute now,” Kiyoshi hurried passed her to get to the kitchen. “And stop sulking around! You’ll make the cat all depressed again!” 

Y/n slumped against the wall with a low groan that slowly grew louder in order to realease all her gloominess in one go. For the cat, she’ll do it for the cat, she swore to herself as she gripped the broom tighter.

Gran used her quirk to quickly set the table with the metal cutlery, making it look nice and proper, but not too fancy. The younger girl made a half-assed attempt at sweeping as she made her way to the record player for some tunes to ease the tension that had been rising inside her throughout the day.

Without having some sort of outlet (like beating the shit out of someone), the girl found it difficult not to be restless. Hopefully she could have a night-sesh with the younger Bakugou as the elders godsippped amongst themselves after dinner.

 

Y/n hummed to herself as squatted down to brush her fingers along the Braille names punched into the various vinyl covers. 

”Hmmm, let’s see...Bowie, Queen, Imagine- oh!” she paused her muttering in favour of taking out the chosen disc. With practiced delicacy, the girl slipped it onto the electric turn table and pressed play. It was quite handy to have the needle put itself into place, resulting in ‘Under the Covers’ by NSP beginning to play. 

 

The teen bopped her head a bit and drummed the starting rhythm against her lap, grabbing hold of the broom with more vigour than before.

She began to mouth the lyrics as she heard her grandmother chuckle from the kitchen, knowing even without using her quirk that she was shaking her head in exhasperation. Y/n continued to saunter around the first floor of the house, mindful of the furniture, as she sweeped away any remaining dirt or dust. She skidded to a stop at the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as the song reached the first chorus.

 

”It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!” she half sang half yelled out the lyrics into her makeshift-microphone-broom dramatically. “There’s nothin that a hundred men or more could ever do!” The girl struggled not to laugh as her voice broke at the high ‘do’. For added effect, she sunk down to her knees before her gam gam. “I bless the rains down in Africa!” The next few lyrics were muffled as the elder woman shoved an apple slice in her granddaughter’s gaping mouth from the elongated, final ‘a’.

By the time she quickly finished chewing, Y/n managed a muffled ‘ooh ooh’ to top off the glorious chorus. She giggled a little nervously under her gams’ glare at that before they both heard the doorbell ring. 

The girl huffed a bit and slowly stood back up, swallowing the apple as her grandmother shuffled quickly to lower down the volume of the tasty-ass jams. 

“Go open the door!” the elder snapped, not used to having guests over. Y/n grumbled a little as she brushed off any imaginary dust off her fine outfit before making her way slowly to the door, hearing muffled voices belonging to the two figures outside her door. Whatever conversation the two were having was stopped as soon as the girl opened the door.

 

”Oh, good evening, Y/n-chan!” Mitsuki greeted pleasantly before elbowing her son as a not-so-gentle reminder to do the same. The girl fought hard against the coy smirk that threatened to break her ‘welcoming host’ smile.

”Tch, ‘evening...” the victim in the situation grumbled through his teeth, making the perpetrator’s smile broaden.

”Hello, Bakugou-san, Katsuki,” Y/n welcomed before opening the door wider and stepping aside for the two to enter. “Please come in, make yourselves at home.” She closed the door behind the guests as they took off their shoes for the slippers provided. 

 

“Y/n! Get in here and feed your cat!” Gran called out before she could begin tormenting the boy who finished kicking his shoes to the side all while keeping his hands deep in his low-hanging pants. The said girl huffed lightly, muttering a ‘coming’ before slipping past the blondes who took their time in walking down the corridor.

 

Since he couldn’t do his signature scowl to show his displeasure of being there without opening the cut on his lip, Katsuki’s brows were furrowed deeply as he inspected the home. A few photos hung on the wall along with framed newspaper clippings. Once he bothered to skim through them, the familiar hero name kept coming up. Magnetica.

“It smells amazing, Kiyoshi-san! So sorry that Masaru couldn’t come, he has something-or-other to finish at work,” his mother called out apologetically before noticing a little, smiling Y/n on the wall. “Aw, Katsuki, didn't you have a jumpsuit like this one?”

”Ah, don’t worry about it. My son-in-law is the same!” Gran responded as she begun to put the steaming buns on the table.

 

Mitsuki hummed lightly and subtly peaked into the doorless entry to the living room after not getting any answer from her rowdy son. Her eyes widened as she noticed a stout, steel cabinet in the corner. The intricately designed doors were open to reveal several lit candles with a photograph between them. She quickly moved to grab Katsuki by the scruff of the plaid shirt he wore. 

“What the hell, old hag?! I was readin th-!” his protests were cut off as he was swiftly forced to kneel down with her. Now he noticed the frame of the lady caught in mid-laughter. 

“Shut up, we gotta pay our respects!” Mistuki hissed but the male made no other sounds of protest. He didn’t bow his head in prayer, however. He forgot to scowl as his eyes were drawn back up to the woman whose smile reminded him of the girl who froze in her actions of pouring out boiled water into the tea pot containing her special tea. 

 

The elder L/n smiled a little at that and made her way to the kneeling duo.

”Ah, you don’t have to do that. Come, before dinner gets cold,” Kiyoshi encouraged, placing a wise ol hand on the Bakugou matriarch’s spiky head. Katsuki practically shot up and strutted his way into the kitchen once permission was granted, but she stayed a few seconds longer before rising to her feet. 

 

The younger L/n was already seated cross-legged at the table with four decently sized buns on her plate, hands twitching impatiently to start eating. The cat even took part in the waiting as he stared up at his owner expectingly despite his food bowl being full. 

 

Katsuki raised a brow at the oddly coloured cat while he sat down next to her. As if he felt eyes on him, Punchy turned his permanent glare towards the male intruder. The human ignored the chatter of the women as they sat on the remaining two sides of the square table as he was engaged in a stare down. He scowled as he picked up a hot bun, taking a moment to appreciate the softness without breaking eye contact.

”The hell is up with your cat?” he muttered before taking a big bite-o-bun. Y/n shrugged passively with her cheeks full. Tears stung her eyes as it was the best batch gran ever made. She snorted a bit, entertained by watching him watch his cat. 

“Careful Katsuki. Maybe he sees you as a rival,” she warned playfully once her mouth was clear before she took another big bite. The said boy lost the staring contest to shoot a glare in her direction, brows furrowed deeper as she just snickered and looked like a smug chipmunk. His attention was once again on the cat when it had the balls to come over and rub itself against his leg while purring lowly. His scowl eased marginally at the feeling coupled with the soothing sound. 

“The hell is it doing now?” he asked more to himself as he swallowed a mouthful of fine meat bun. Y/n raised a brow at that, reaching to pour some sweet chilli sauce onto her remaining buns.

”I think he deemed you worthy of his affections,” she drawled lightly with a shake of her head. “You’re lucky, he’s not friendly with strangers.” Thankfully gran didn’t call her out on her blatant lie. Punchy was the most affectionate cat out there despite the markings on his head that looked like thick, angry eyebrows.

Katsuki was a prick, no doubt about that, but she believed that everyone should get that special feeling of being special to an aggressive cat. She even stayed restrained herself from the urge to say something like ‘enjoy it, since it’s the only pussy you’ll ever get’! If that’s not self restraint, I don’t know what is.

 

The male was forced to face with the love of the cat when he lept up onto his lap abruptly. He reluctantly raised his non dominant hand to pet its back, but he didn’t really have to do much. Punchy just let loose and rubbed his cheek against any sort of edge he could. Y/n coughed in order to hide any snickering at how awkwardly sweet the scene was.

 

“What’s his name?” Katsuki finally asked, regaining her attention after she zoned into the other conversation going on between the adults about UA. She tried not to grimace as she thought about the inevitable teasing about the dumb name. 

“Ah...well, he doesn’t really respond to his name, just to voices I guess, so-“ By now, he got tired of hearing excuses so he turned to the small tag at his collar.

 

”Punchy,” he read out loud with no sign of mockery, to Y/n’s surprise. She tried not to gape as he turned to her with a relatively straight face. “His name is Punchy.”

“Well...yes..?” the girl responded, unsure how she should react as he looked back at the cat. “I got him when I was like ten.”

 

“It suits him,” he responded lowly in a way that made the young L/n question her hearing.

”Eh?” 

Katsuki huffed and crossed his arms as Punchy kneaded his thighs in order to be more comfortable before he could rest comfortably. 

“I woulda called him something better like...King or Bomber,” he mused a bit louder while being completely serious, ignoring her confusion. The girl felt his heartbeat to try see if he was pulling her leg or not. Once she noticed that he was tensing up as the silence between them became deafening, Y/n shrugged and reached for the teapot.

“Fair enough, man. I think I was thinking about calling him Lord for a while but stuck with Punchy,” she admitted, though she honestly didn’t remember what line of thought she had when choosing a name. 

 

Before young Bakugou could respond to that in order to continue the surprisingly civil conversation going on between the fiery teens, Mistuki turned her attention to the blind girl. 

“Ooh, Y/n-chan what kind of tea is this?” the nice lady asked as gran began to stack the empty plates on top of each other. “Oi, Katsuki, help clear the table,” she added quickly before the said girl could respond. The boy clicked his tongue but stood up once he gently lifted Punchy off his lap, placed him on the ground and took hold of the pile with ease, surprising all who witnessed the special event. Gran was the first to snap out of her stupor.

”Thank you, Bakugou-kun. Just put ‘em in the sink,” she directed before turning to the fridge to take out the dessert. Y/n was next to catch up as she recalled the question directed at her.

 

“It’s uh...my special blend of tea. No two cups are the same,” she mused mysteriously with a small smirk as she poured out a cup for her and one for gran gran. “Would you like a cup?” Mitsuki laughed politely at the self advertisement before grinning and holding out her ceramic mug. 

“Sure, I’ll try a bit!” 

Once her cup was filled, the youngest girl turned to the only male left, as Punchy trotted out of the room. 

“So, Katsuki,” Y/n began casually, turning to face the standing guy while holding up the remaining empty cup with a lazy grin. “You feelin’ lucky, punk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially was gonna have Bakugou mErcilessly tease Y/n-chan for calling her cat Punchy but then I realised that I’d he honestly believes that ‘King Explosion Murder’ is a good hero name, he’d love the name Punchy


	9. Eheh...I can explain

Weeeellp, I promised myself that I’d never do one of these because I know how annoying they can be buuut this is an A/N not a new chapter. 

I personally don’t publish any chapter unless I’m 110% happy and satisfied with. Annnnd I’ve been struggling to come up with one despite the numerous ideas I have for this fic.

That got me thinking of an alternative that’ll suit me better and, hopefully, you all will like it as well.

I won’t be deleting this fic (cause I’m way too proud of myself for the ‘bitch I was recommended’ line) but I’ll be creating a new one that’ll be full of scenario/one-shot thingies with little Y/n-chan and our favourite bnha crew. It won’t be in any specific order and probably won’t include any of the plot of the show.

It will allow me to get more creative and delve deeper into each and every character and their relationships with you, lovely reader. 

Who knows, someday I might tie it all together in a neat and tidy fic but for now, I feel that this is the best thing to do. 

Thank you all for sticking by these few first chapters, I’m sorry if I disappointed anyone. I’ll get out the first chapter of the new fic as soon as I finish my exams.

Thank you


End file.
